Heart of Darkness
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: On her way home from a battle, Usagi runs into Mamoru, who is acting very strangely. She passes out. The next day he reveals to her that he is a vampire, and that he has made her into one too. They are eternal mates, cursed forever to hide in the shadows
1. Default Chapter

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 1 >> 

The Nightly Lord Finds His Mate 

Night was a dark shroud on the city of Tokyo as the champions of Love and Justice, known better as the Sailor Senshi, made their way home from the latest battle. Walking down the street, Usagi hugged her arms about her waist tightly as she nervously looked around her for unsavory characters. The battle had taken away most of her energy, and all she wanted was to get home in her nice warm bed and sleep the sleep of a thousand dreams. Dreams of Tuxedo Kamen and Motoki, she hoped. Cursing the fact that only two streetlights on the entire street worked, Usagi hurried through the eerie shadows, the wind blowing through the trees doing its best to frighten her. And it was working! 

"Stop this!" she chided herself. "You're too old to be scared of the dark!" 

But her words couldn't stop the fear from making its way through her body. Heels clacking against the pavement, the sound of her beating heart seemed oddly loud in the silence of the night. Gulping, she stopped, hearing a sound behind her. "I-is somebody there?" she called nervously. 

There was no response. The light blue of her jacket would, thankfully, not be as bright as say a yellow rain slicker, so she was glad that it hadn't been raining when she left. Shrugging, she pulled it closer as the cold winds threatened to bite through the thin fabric. "Why do the youma have to pick nights like this to attack?!" she grumbled. 

Only a few blocks now, and she would be home safe in bed. She smiled, envisioning the moon-and-bunny pattern of her bedspread and the soothing, pale colors of her bedroom. It would be good to be back! Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind and propelled her into an alleyway. Squeaking in surprise, she stared at the person in front of her, his harsh breathing sounding abnormal in the silence. "M-Mamoru?" she whispered, seeing the odd look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?" 

His blue eyes seemed unfocused, evil almost as he perused her. "Beautiful," was the whisper that came from his barely parted lips. "You will be the first; my mate," he growled. 

Usagi stiffened. "Mamoru... What are you talking about? If this is a joke, it's not funny!" 

There was no response as he held her tightly by her forearms, bringing his lips down to her neck. As she felt something prick her, she gasped slightly. What... was happening? And then there was no more thought as she drifted off into darkness. 

~*~*~

Stirring, Usagi opened her eyes slowly and looked about the room. She was in her bedroom. But how had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was the battle, walking home and... Mamoru! With that weird look in his eyes... Had something happened after that? But how had she gotten home, in her own bed? 

"Usagi, you're awake!" 

She looked over into Luna's brown eyes. "Luna... What happened last night?" 

The feline frowned slightly. "What do you mean? You and the other Senshi won the battle! I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, but Artemis and I were discussing how we would take care of the enemy." 

Usagi nodded slowly. So Luna hadn't been here when she had gotten home - some way, not of her own power. What had happened last night after that odd encounter with Mamoru? Rising, she decided she would never find out unless she asked Mamoru himself. Getting dressed quickly, Usagi took the time to brush her hair until it shone. Frowning slightly, she leaned forward to examine her neck. What was that? It looked like... puncture wounds? 

_"My eternal mate..."_

The words came to her unbidden, in a husky voice that reminded her of Mamoru's. His mate? He was crazy if he thought Usagi would have anything to do with him! Just because he was cute... That didn't mean he could go around claming people as his own on a whim! 

Ending the careful examination of her neck, Usagi shrugged it away. Maybe a bug had bitten her during the time she had been out fighting the youma last night? Deciding she wouldn't let it bother her, she headed off to the arcade, hoping to run into Mamoru there so she could question him about his odd actions of the night before. 

~*~*~

The usual noise of the arcade surrounded Mamoru as he sat at the counter, but he blocked it out. He was waiting for one person, that special person, and he knew she would come. She could no longer ignore his calling; not after last night. She had become one with him in that dark alley, with no one to observe save the bats who had flittered about overhead. From that moment on, when their bloods mixed, Usagi had become his mate... Forever. She couldn't deny it, not anymore. 

It had taken Mamoru a little while to figure out why he had wanted both Sailor Moon *and* Usagi as his mate. After all, he could only choose one as his queen, or they would both fight. Finally, though, he had realized that they were the same person. How had they hidden it so carefully; from him? It just didn't seem possible. 

Glancing toward the automatic doors, he knew she would arrive soon. Since the moment she had awoken, Mamoru knew he had not left her thoughts. If she didn't understand it now, or accept it, she would. Soon, she would be his completely; body and soul. No longer would Usagi have the strength to fight him. 

His body was turned away from her as she entered the arcade, but Usagi knew with a sense that was not her own, that it was the one she sought. Walking over, she slipped into a chair beside him, saying nothing. Out of the corner of his eyes, Mamoru caught a glimpse of her clothing. He smirked proudly. She was dressed in all black. Black top, black tight-fitting jeans, and black high-top boots. Before she even realized it, she had taken easily to being his mate. Just as if she were born for such a fate, he thought to himself. 

"Usagi, what can I get for you?" Motoki asked brightly as he walked up, wiping out a glass with a much-used cloth. 

She looked up, blue eyes slightly dilated. "Coffee," she muttered. "Black." 

Motoki's eyebrows rose. "Coffee? Usagi, that's... not your usual style. Is anything wrong?" 

She shook her head. "Does something have to be wrong for someone to want to drink something different? Just get it for me, Motoki. No questions." 

He shrugged and moved away to get her desired beverage. "I called for you and you came," Mamoru murmured smokily, tracing the rim of his own coffee cup with an index finger. "Already, you feel my power coursing in your veins." 

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. "What did you do to me?" 

Mamoru chuckled. "Can't you figure it out yet, Usagi? You are my mate; my life-long partner. And now, our lives will be far longer than a mere mortal." 

Her eyes became chips of glittering blue steel. "Just what do you mean? Not a 'mere mortal'? What exactly does that mean, Mamoru?" 

"Just what it sounds like," he replied. "You are *mine.*" 

Motoki walked up, delivering the cup of steaming coffee in front of Usagi. "Are you sure you don't want something else? A milkshake, maybe? Cocoa?" 

She shook her head briefly. "I said coffee, and it's what I want." 

Shrugging, Motoki sighed. "If you say so." 

As he moved away, Usagi turned her eyes to Mamoru. "Care to explain this further to me?" 

He smiled slowly. "Explain what? Your urges - this compelling feeling inside you that makes you hunger for something you can't quite explain?" 

Usagi stared at him. "What happened last night, Mamoru?" she said softly. "It wasn't normal, was it?" 

Mamoru shrugged. "It's up to you to decide what is normal. Last night was, to me, normal. The best night of my immortal life. I was finding, and claiming, my life-mate. My partner in all things to come. Don't feel slighted, Usagi. If anything, you should feel proud; empowered. No one has been blessed as you have!" 

She looked at him curiously. "How have I been 'blessed'? I'm sure it's not something I would agree to." A pause. "I'm your... mate. How? Why?" 

"Since the moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one I was meant to spend my immortal life with. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a vampire." 

Usagi gasped. "V-vampire...?" 

He smirked, rising to his feet. "Come with me." 

Any other day before this, Usagi would have scoffed and turned away from her arch rival, calling for a milkshake. On this day, however, she rose to follow him, wherever he may lead. For once, she noticed that he wore all black, save his green jacket. Would he ever get rid of that annoying piece of clothing? 

As he walked down the street, Usagi trailing along behind, Mamoru smirked slightly. She was his mate; his forever. Now she just had to learn it... 

~*~*~

In Mamoru's apartment, Usagi looked around. Shouldn't she be nervous? she couldn't help wondering to herself. "You want the truth," Mamoru commented slowly as he looked out the window overlooking the balcony and the city. "Sit." 

Obediently, Usagi took a seat on the black leather couch. 'Does he love black?' she wondered. 

"As I said, I'm a vampire," Mamoru began. "It wasn't until at least two years ago that I became like this. I was walking home after working late at work and someone jumped me. I tried fighting them off, but when I looked into their eyes, I couldn't do anything more. I was paralyzed. They bit me on the neck. At first, I thought it was just some sick ritual somebody was performing. A heavily-muscled, psychopath teenager, maybe. After I blacked out, I came to in the alley. It was then that I realized that I was different than I had been before. My vision was heightened, my sense of smell, hearing, everything, was better. I could even move faster! It wasn't until a month later, when I saw a colleague of mine get cut, that the hunger for blood came over me and I realized what I had become - a vampire." He paused. "Now, you're one too. You are the one I have chosen for my mate." 

He turned to look at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes. "I-I can't believe this," Usagi whispered. "How can I be... a vampire?" 

"You are. Mine. Forever." It was enunciated slowly so that she could not mistake the seriousness of his feelings. "Ever since I saw you, I hungered after you far more than I had ever wanted anything." 

Before she even noticed his movement, Mamoru was kneeling in front of her. "Wh-what are you doing?" she squeaked. 

"Nervousness does not befit my woman," he growled, looking deep into her eyes. "You have to be strong!" 

She nodded slowly. "Strong," she whispered. There was no room for any other words as his lips descended onto hers gently. Posessively. 

~*~*~

Darkness consumed the room. The sounds of velvet on bare skin were all that filtered through the night until, "Do you know now that we are meant for each other?" whispered in that husky voice that Usagi had come to know so well in the course of only one night. 

"Yes," was her reply. "I can't think how I was so foolish not to see it before." 

"It matters not. We're together now; the way we were meant to be." 

* * *

_ So what does everyone think? Please review... _ Join my Yahoo! group for updates on all of my stories. You can access the webpage through the link on my profile. ^__^ 


	2. Death

**

Heart of Darkness

**

Chapter 2 >> 

Death 

It had been a week since Usagi's transformation into a creature of the night - and Mamoru's mate. It pained them that they could not let anyone know of their relationship. Usagi had been spending every night with Mamoru, telling her parents simply that she was "with a friend." Usagi knew that her parents would frown upon the relationship she and Mamoru had. Usagi had a bit of a hard time juggling her Senshi duties, school, Mamoru, and now the constant need to feed this hunger coursing through her veins. Mamoru had trained her in how to control the urges; how to create simple glamour spells to hide her fangs from the view of the casual observer. Usagi's night life was quickly picking up. Along with the usual battles against Dark Kingdom youma, she also ran with Mamoru in search of their next meal. They only took enough to sustain themselves; never actually killing their victim. Mamoru's hynotic powers had, at first, been required to keep Usagi at his side. After a while, though, she had remained there of her own violation and had fallen in love with him. 

"Usagi!" 

She turned from the seat she had procured in a snug booth at the back of the arcade and looked at Rei and Ami, who both stood there. "What is it?" she asked, turning back to the rare burger she had been eating. Licking at the blood that dripped from the food, her skilled eyes were trained on the two girls as they each tooks seats across from her. 

"Usagi... You've been acting sort of weird lately," Rei began. "You haven't been coming to the meetings, and your communicator is always off at night! What's going on?" 

Shrugging, the girl picked up a French fry and nibbled on it. "Can't I do things at night without you guys getting so worked up about it?" she muttered. "I mean, it's not like I'm killing anybody." 

Rei and Ami glanced at each other. "Then what *are* you doing?" Ami asked. "It's not like you to do things like this." 

Usagi smiled slightly as she felt Mamoru enter the arcade. Their bond was strong now; and love had created it. She cleared her throat as she said, "I just have other things to do. Why must I answer to all of you for what I want to do in my spare time? It's not like you can't contact me if you need me for a battle or something." 

"That's where you're wrong!" Rei snapped. "There's no telling when a youma may attack and we can't contact you if your communicator is off! Usagi, why can't you understand that? You're supposed to be our leader, but you aren't acting like it!" 

Frowning, Usagi got to her feet. "If you can't see that I have my own life, then there's no reason to continue this conversation." 

Turning, she started to walk from the arcade but a mental message from Mamoru stopped her in her tracks, causing her to move to his side as Motoki continued. "I know that you like all that supernatural garbage, so I thought you'd find this interesting. All of these people claim to be attacked by vampires, but they are allowed to live. They said that their attackers said they would come to no harm if they gave up enough blood to satisfy the cravings they possessed. Weird, huh?" 

Mamoru glanced at Usagi, who frowned. "They're saying that these vampires are... evil?" 

Motoki laughed. "Well yeah, of course! What else would a blood-sucking scourge of the night be?" 

Usagi frowned at Motoki. 'He thinks, as do all humans, that vampires are evil,' Usagi thought. 

'Ah, but my love, you thought that as well just before you become mine.' 

She blushed slightly. 'I did.' Her gaze traveled to Mamoru, a smile crossing her face as she realized that she was the only one who truly knew him so intimately. And it was a privelege she would keep forever; she was his eternal mate. Motoki arched an eyebrow at the two, wondering what had caused Usagi's blush. "Err... Anyway, what do you think about it, Mamoru? You think these people just want to be in the paper and concocted this bogus story?" 

Mamoru shrugged. "Could be kids looking for a quick thrill." His gaze slithered to Usagi's, knowing that they both knew that was what he had thought when he had been attacked and turned into a vampire. 

Shrugging, Motoki laid the paper down. "Maybe. It just seems really odd, ya know?" he commented. "I mean, why would people suddenly start acting like vampires?" He paused. "Or maybe it has to do with those youma... You know, the things that the Senshi fight." 

Usagi and Mamoru glanced at each other at the mention of the Senshi. It had been impossible for Usagi to hide her identity as Sailor Moon from Mamoru, and he had revealed to her his secret of being Tuxedo Kamen. "Usagi, what're you doing?" Makoto asked as she walked up with the others. 

"Err... Just listening to this stupid article in the paper about vampires," Usagi muttered, blushing slightly. She still had a problem being with Mamoru and around her friends and not blushing. 

'Strong,' came Mamoru's voice growling inside her head. 'You do not need to blush in front of them because of what we've done together!' 

She sighed, nodding slightly. He was right. It was up to her to be strong. 

~*~*~

Night had once again descended on Tokyo. Sitting on the roof of Rei's temple, Usagi's fangs glinted in the moonlight as she waited for the lights to be extinguished. Was Rei really going to stay up all night, reading the fire? She had been known to do it before... "Remind me why we're here," Mamoru growled in her ear. 

"To find out if Rei can sense my vampiric tendencies," she explained. "If she realizes that I'm immortal and not human anymore, then she could alert the others. It's very possible that they could boot me out as leader, or even kill me!" 

Mamoru nodded. "But it would be impossible for them to kill you as long as I live. We are bonded, remember." 

"I know." 

Usagi's gaze was centered on the building where Rei had just walked out of. "Now," she muttered. "If she can sense us, it'll happen now." 

"Evil, begone!" the priestess cried suddenly. "I can feel your evil aura; leave this place! You have no place here, evil ones of the night!" 

"She can sense us," Mamoru muttered. "Is that enough for you? Your friend knows that we are here." 

Sighing, Usagi clasped Mamoru's hand. "I can no longer be Sailor Moon," came the words falling from her lips in a sad tone. "To remain as Sailor Moon would mean my death if they realized what I am now." 

"What will you do then?" Mamoru growled. "It isn't safe for you to remain in Tokyo with Rei's strong psychic powers. She would be able to sense that you have stopped being Sailor Moon because of the aura of 'evil' surrounding you." He paused. "But what they see as evil is truly something special; magical. Very few are gifted with these powers; this immortality that we have been blessed with." 

"Mamoru... What of the one who created you? Is he still out there somewhere; waiting?" 

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You are the focus of my life now." 

She nodded. "I'll have to disappear... To die, so that they won't look for me..." she said thoughtfully. 

~*~*~

Makoto frowned over at Rei. "Evil at the shrine last night? What was it?" 

The priestess shrugged, looking at the others who were gathered there. "I couldn't be sure. At first, I thought it had the energy signature of Usagi, but it was... Too evil... Almost as if it were waiting for me to do something." 

"Oh my God!" Motoki cried in horror. 

All of them rushed to Motoki's side, staring dumbstruck at the t.v. when the man indicated its glowing screen. "In an unfortunate accident, the Tokyo Tower's construction has taken a fatal turn. Walking below the massive building, a woman was killed today, her body crushed beyond recognition. A passerby, Chiba Mamoru, who was there to see the accident happen, has been able to identify the woman. Tsukino Usagi, a student at Juban Junior High, was killed today thanks to faulty construction. The Tsukino family will sue the construction company for a sum of--" 

The reporter's voice trailed off as Motoki switched off the t.v. All of them were in a daze... How could this have happened? Just yesterday, they had laughed and joked with Usagi! And now, she was... dead? This couldn't be right; Usagi was too young to die! "Just when you think she'll be downed by a youma, a girder gets her in the head," Minako murmured. The others knew she wasn't saying it to be unkind; everyone was in a state of shock and could not think logically. What other thing to do but joke at a time like this? 

"She's gone," came a deadpan voice from behind them. Turning, they all saw Mamoru standing there, a look on his face they couldn't quite define. Pity? Grief? Loss? "I-I saw her... Just moments before it fell..." he stuttered. "How could she loose her life so suddenly?" 

No one knew quite what to say. Who would've thought that Usagi's death would affect even the cold-hearted Chiba Mamoru? There was a wide array of emotion flowing through the room. Grief, disbelief, horror... Relief? Rei's eyes snapped to the person who's feelings were not in tune with what they should be. Why should Mamoru be feeling relief when they had just been told that Usagi had been killed? A cruel twist of fate had taken their leader; their friend, from them forever. Why was life so unfair? Eyes narrowing in suspicion, Rei studied Mamoru. Had he truly hated Usagi? But, no, that didn't make sense... Hadn't he just lamented what a tragedy it was for her to die so young? So why would he be feeling relieved? It didn't make sense... 

"The funeral?" Ami asked slowly, sadly. 

"Three days from now," was the reply. An awkward silence descended over the arcade. No one really knew what to say now. After all, what did you say when your best friend had been killed? 

~*~*~

"They're satisfied?" came the soft voice from the darkness and Mamoru entered the apartment. 

Closing the door, he nodded, knowing the person could see him. "Yes. They all believe that Tsukino Usagi has died." 

"Good. We'll be leaving soon, then? To a new life..." 

"I have to quit college, but yes, soon. We'll go to Yokohama; start a new life there." 

She frowned slightly. "Yokohama? Won't that... be a little close? I mean, what if someone who knows us goes there for something and finds us? Can't we go to America or something?" 

He shook his head. "No." His voice was stern as he took her in his arms possessively. "We will not flee to America, and we will not go somewhere that will persecute us. I have knowledge of a place in Yokohama where people will not question our 'odd' habits. Besides, there will be less chance of people realizing what we are and coming after us." 

Nodding slowly, she accepted his wisdom. Hadn't she agreed to never doubt him? She would follow where he led; always. 

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

Next chapter: Usagi and Mamoru in Yokohama. They meet some unexpected people... 


	3. Return of the Dead

**Heart of Darkness**

Chapter 3 -- 

Return of the Dead 

Stepping off the train onto the platform, Usagi looked around her at the city that was Yokohama. Feeling Mamoru's comforting hand on her shoulder, she smiled up at him. "We're free," she whispered. "They can't find us here." 

"Are you ready to begin our life here?" he murmured, his breath tickling her ear. "You know that it won't be easy." 

Glancing up at him, Usagi said, "With you, I'd walk through fire." 

He chuckled. "Not quite, but it'll be hard." 

~*~ 

Wrinkling up her nose, Usagi looked at the heaps of trash in the streets. "What are we doing here again?" 

Mamoru sighed, ducking a stream of dirty water that was poured from a window above their heads. "My contact is here. If you didn't want to come, you could've stayed at the apartment. It's a lot cleaner than this place." 

She shrugged, looking around her nervously. "You could need me." Gulping, Usagi clenched a fist. Why was she here? She couldn't handle this! Drug dealers on every corner, drunk men making passes at hookers who sold their very souls for a few coins... "Disgraceful!" she muttered, steering clear of one of the skimpily dressed hookers. Slanting a look at Mamoru, she said, "You didn't frequent places like this before you met me, did you?" 

Mamoru chuckled. "Jealous?" He hadn't missed her disdainful glances toward the hookers. 

She blushed. How did he know her so well? Was it just the vampiric bond they shared, or something more? Clearing her throat nervously, she said, "N-no... Just thinking that if you were still interested, there would be a lot less hookers and a lot more dead bodies." 

He laughed out loud this time, steering her past a pile of garbage in the street. "Thank you for your concern, Usako, but I'm not interested in any woman but you." 

Usagi smiled, pleased with his response. At least he didn't insult her jealousness or make fun of her, like others would. "So, what is this 'contact' supposed to tell you?" she mused aloud. "We've been in Yokohama for two months now, and made a good life for ourselves. I've even gotten a job! So... Is this about Tokyo?" 

"Yes," he replied, stopping in front of a false-fronted, falling-down old building. "It's exactly that. My contact keeps me informed of the situation in Tokyo." 

She frowned slightly. "But you could just watch the news for that. Right?" 

Mamoru shrugged, keen eyes scanning the building. "Not this kind of information. My contact is specifically ordered to watch your friends and family, to make sure that everything is going smoothly for us. This is the first time I've talked with him since we've arrived here, so he may have a lot to offer." 

"Oh." 

Entering the ramshackle building, Mamoru and Usagi made their way cautiously up the rickety stairs. Reaching a dimly-lit room, the two remained in the doorway. "Hello?" Mamoru called. 

"Said you was comin' alone," came a rough voice from the shadows. 

"This is my wife," Mamoru muttered. "I have no secrets from her. What have you found?" 

There was a long silence until the man said, "The family is overcome with grief over the girl's death. A construction accident isn't a good way to go, especially if those around you are left with regrets." 

"Regrets?" Usagi questioned. 

A shuffling sound reached their ears and they waited until the man said, "Yeah. The mother was upset because she didn't get a chance to tell the girl how much she meant to her. The father didn't care one way or the other, but he regretted losin' his only daughter. The brother... Well, he regretted all the times he made her life miserable." The man paused, his form still sunk in shadow. "The friends are a bit different. Seems they're mourning the loss of more than a friend. One of 'em, the priestess, said she was the 'force that held them all together' and that now that she was gone, they would break apart like an ancient artifact just picked up." 

Usagi sighed sadly. She hadn't liked hurting them, but... What could she do? "They all remain certain of her death?" Mamoru demanded brusquely. 

"Yep," the man replied. "Ain't she dead? Heard it all over the news reports. The family's pretty well off now, with all the money they got from suing the construction company." 

"Already?" Surprised, Usagi glanced toward Mamoru. "How could they have gotten the money already? Shouldn't it have taken longer?" 

Mamoru glanced toward his shadowed contact, then steered Usagi out of the building and onto the dirt-littered streets. Finally, as they walked out of the unsavory district of Yokohama, he spoke. "The construction company knew that it was their fault. Everyone who saw it knew it, too. They couldn't take it to court, so your family got all of the money they asked for, and more." 

Entering a nearby, clean café, Usagi nodded slowly. "But what about the money? How are they using it?" 

Mamoru shrugged as they sat down at a table. "I don't know. But what about your friends? Don't you think they deserve to know that their leader isn't really dead?" 

She grimaced. "I would think that Rei would be glad. At least now she can be the leader without me there to stand in her way." 

Catching sight of the sadness within Usagi's eyes, Mamoru sighed. "Don't you think that she would care? She was also your friend, Usagi. I can't think that she would have wanted you to die so she could become leader!" 

Glaring at him, Usagi said icily, "Leave this to me. It's my life!" 

Sighing, he nodded. "All right." He paused. "What about your locket and communicator? If the girls remember, won't they start looking?" 

Usagi frowned slightly. "They'll probably just assume I had them with me when I 'died,' and was buried with it." 

"Maybe." 

Taking a look around the arcade, Mamoru chuckled slightly as he caught sight of the news, playing on the tv anchored to the wall. "Look at that," he murmured. 

"Hmm?" 

Looking over, Usagi's eyes widened as she caught sight of the figure of Sailor Moon, the full moon at her back. "According to the Senshi, who have come out of their solitary lives to inform us of this sad event, Sailor Moon, the leader of this vigilante group, has been killed. An unfortunate accident with a run-away youma caused the young woman's death," the reported said. "Feeling that the public needed to know that there were two less superheroes protecting us, these women-warriors have graciously given an interview." 

"Two?" Usagi murmured in confusion. 

Eyes locked on the screen, Usagi gasped as a close up of Mars flashed on the screen. "Yes, losing Sailor Moon was a harsh blow to all of us," she said slowly. "In addition to that, the seeming disappearance of Tuxedo Kamen has, as well, taken all of us by surprise. Although Tuxedo Kamen was a mysterious, albeit helpful figure, it seems that he only appeared when Sailor Moon was in need of help. Now that she is dead... Perhaps he feels he is no longer needed." 

"What about the night Sailor Moon died?" the reporter asked, shoving the microphone in Rei's face. "Why wasn't he there to protect her then; when she needed him?" 

"He can't always be there," Mercury chimed in. "We all have our own lives, and perhaps he was wrapped up in personal matters at the moment. Whatever the reason, we do not blame Tuxedo Kamen for our leader's death." 

A gleam came in the reporter's face as she shoved the microphone toward the shy Mercury. "Who will be your new leader? You have to choose someone, of course, now that Sailor Moon is gone. But who?" 

Fidgeting nervously, Mercury stuttered, "W-with the loss of Sailor Moon so sudden, and our grief so fresh, we haven't brought up the subject yet. In time, if need be, a new leader will be chosen. But as of now, we feel no need to desecrate Usa-- er, Sailor Moon's memory by giving it away just after having lost her." 

Usagi frowned. "She almost slipped with my real name. Ami would never do that... She's usually so calm and collected!" 

"Your 'death' has affected them far more than we would have predicted," Mamoru said softly. 

She turned haunted, indecisive eyes toward her lover. "But we had to leave, right? We had no choice! If I had stayed, Rei would've realized the 'evil' aura I possessed. Right? If she had realized, they could have all been killed!" 

Mamoru sighed. "Maybe Rei would not have realized it. But were you willing to take the risk? You know that if they found out, they would have to be silenced." 

Grimacing, Usagi nodded. "I know. That's why we had to go. But did we do the right thing? I can't bear to see them all suffering like this." 

"How can we go back?" Mamoru murmured. "It's been two months already. Everyone thinks you're dead." 

Usagi looked up at him. "But why would the Senshi wait two months to make an announcement about Sailor Moon's death? Maybe they hoped that I was still alive, somehow." 

Mamoru frowned. "Is that what you want? You want them to wish for you to come back to them?" 

She looked surprised at his words. "Wh-what? No! I just... You know, I don't want them to suffer." 

"Usagi!" he snapped. "You are a vampire now. You can't concern yourself with the feelings of these pitiful humans! They should mean nothing to you." 

Glaring at him with angered eyes, she growled, "Why am I the one to give everything up? You've sacrificed nothing!" 

"Don't you care about the coming horrors?" he muttered. "If we had remained in Tokyo, then all of those people would have been put at risk!" 

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What coming horrors? You never said anything like that!" 

He sighed. "You weren't supposed to know yet. I wanted to shield you from the horrors that were coming." Swallowing nervously, Mamoru continued. "As vampires, we are impervious to the mortal's attempts at killing us. You know that sunlight has no affect on us, so it would seem that many of their myths at killing us are false. I haven't tested their 'killing' theories yet, because I don't wish to leave you here alone in this cruel world. As for the horrors... Every one hundred years, a gang of vampires begins attacking the friends of a certain prince." 

Usagi frowned. "A... certain prince?" 

Mamoru nodded sadly. "Yes. Me. Since you're an 'infant' in their world, they'll most likely want to attack your friends and family to make sure that you can have no happiness." He paused. "I think, perhaps, that my turning into a vampire was predestined since my birth. That could be why my parents were killed so early in life." 

"Is there something we can do?" 

He shook his head. "There's no way we can protect them. You're supposed to be dead, remember? They would think it very odd if you suddenly appeared." 

~*~ 

Standing on the rooftop of the Hikawai Jinja shrine, Mamoru sighed as he looked down at his lover who reclined as if she were simply relaxing in the night air. "Why are we back here?" he muttered. "You do know that it's putting them in danger. They think you're dead!" 

She shook her head. "So? I have to protect them, Mamoru. They don't know that I'm alive, and they don't know that I'm immortal. So that could work to my advantage. Don't you think?" 

Mamoru shrugged. "Perhaps." 

Cerulean eyes locked on the doorway to the temple, Usagi thought longingly of the friendship she and Rei had shared. Did the girl still think of her; miss her? Usagi highly regretted having to deceive all of them into thinking she were dead. But what else could she do? If the vampires were to attack them because they were her friends, it could turn ugly. Did the Senshi have the power to end a vampire's immortal life? 

"If something happens, I want to be there for my friends. What if their powers aren't enough to save them from the vampires that attack? Then, my powers, which were enhanced by my becoming as a vampire, will be needed to aid them." 

"So you feel, then, that we are needed here?" 

Usagi nodded. "I refuse to allow my friends to face this danger alone, even if they think I am dead." 

Mamoru nodded. "I understand that you refuse to give up. Good thing I kept the apartment here in Tokyo, then." 

Glancing at him, Usagi said softly, "I'm hoping that Rei's ofuda will be able to ward off the vampires." She paused. "If they could freeze them, like the youma, then the others could attack and kill them." 

"If they can be killed," Mamoru said grimly. 

She looked at him. "Do you think something will go wrong?" A look of worry crossed her face. 

Mamoru gripped her shoulder comfortingly. "They are strong. I'm sure everything will be okay." 

Usagi nodded sadly. What could she say? There was little else Mamoru could say to give her comfort. Frowning, Usagi wondered aloud, "Have they found the Moon Princess yet?" 

Her lover looked at her in confusion, his fangs glinting in the moonlight as he spoke. "But I thought that would mean that the world would be peaceful? If she had been awakened, wouldn't the legendary Ginzuishou have bathed this world with it's healing light and magic?" 

"You're right. So I guess they're still searching..." Eyes scanning the quiet temple, Usagi frowned slightly. "Something's wrong. If they haven't found the princess, shouldn't Rei be reading the Sacred Fire? It's almost a ritual with her." 

Mamoru scanned the temple carefully. "Perhaps she's just tired, or grieving over your 'death.' There are many possibilities. It has been two months, Usako. Perhaps her routines have changed?" 

Usagi shrugged, looking at the temple grounds from her rooftop position. "Do you remember how frightened I was when you first chose me?" 

He nodded. "Yes, you thought I was some sort of insane monster. And now? Have your feelings changed?" 

She looked at him in surprise. "Of course! Now, you've captured my heart and made me fall in love with you. I've embraced the night and all it's surprises. But them... I can't think that the Senshi would be so accepting of what we've become. Do you think Rei's ofuda have affect on vampires?" 

"I'm not sure," he murmured. "I've never heard of vampires coming in contact with Shinto priestess' so I can't say just what will happen. We can only hope that her ofuda will be able to stop them in their tracks and burn them to a crisp." 

Usagi grinned, her fangs glinting evilly in the moonlight. "If Rei's ofuda are not enough, I will gladly take any precaution to save my friend's. I have always wanted to get rid of these evil ones who plague us." 

Arching an eyebrow, Mamoru said, "If you succeed, you do know that they will be coming back for revenge. Do you want to risk that?" 

She looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "They would be coming back for me, not for my friends. I think that is an improvement." 

"But it would tear my soul into shreds to lose you." 

The words whispered in her ear made her smile sadly. "Do you think that's how the girls felt losing me?" 

Mamoru gripped her shoulder comfortingly. "I don't know, my love. But you are a creature of the night now. You're immortal; a vampire. You can never go back to your old life, and you've accepted that. Haven't you?" 

Usagi nodded. "Of course I've accepted it. If I hadn't, things would have gone far different." She paused, sharp eyes catching movement at the edge of the temple grounds. "I think we have company," she muttered. Getting to her feet, Usagi slipped her sais from her belt. She had become proficient using the three-pronged weapon after Mamoru's teachings. 

After moving to Yokohama, Mamoru had begun to teach Usagi everything he knew about the martial arts, which was quite a lot. Usagi had begun to learn the techniques of many weapons, from the katana, nun chucks, sai, bo, and many others. Mamoru had even instructed her in how to use a gun properly. "You never know," he had said. 

Gripping the handle of the sai expertly, Usagi kept her eyes trained on the shadows where she had glimpsed the slight movement. Was it a vampire, or something more sinister? Watching the form slinking ever closer to the doorway of the shrine, Usagi gasped in wonder to see who it was. Motoki! But what would he be doing at Rei's shrine? Usagi glanced over at Mamoru. "Is Motoki...?" 

Mamoru shook his head. "No. I never got a hint that Motoki was a Child of the Night. Could I have just never sensed it?" He frowned, eyes locked on the sandy-haired man who stopped in front of the altar. Kneeling, the man's mouth began to move in prayer. Mamoru looked at Usagi. "Praying?" he mouthed in confusion. 

She shrugged, watching the man below them. Was it possible that he was simply here to seek guidance, instead of wanting to attack Rei as they had at first thought? It seemed that he really did just want to pray, as he got to his feet and walked down the temple stairs. Usagi looked at her lover. "So he was just praying... What about, do you think?" 

Mamoru shrugged. "Himself? Friends? Any number of things." He paused, a steely glint coming into his eye and his jaw tensing. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is us, and what will happen soon. Now, are you ready for what we will face? I know that you don't like killing, but it will be necessary if we are to survive against this army of immortals." 

Usagi sighed. "I understand. But why are we the only vampires left with pure souls?" 

"Our souls are not pure!" he snapped. "Ever since I was changed, and you became my mate, 'pure' has not been a word anyone could use to describe us. A vampire is a child of the night. We do not know how to be kind!" 

Her eyes lowered under his scolding. "Forgive me," she whispered. "I cannot think that I am no longer kind. How can I not be? Mamoru, my very nature is dominated by love! So, how can I ignore what I truly am just because of the common view of how a vampire should act? I cannot! And you cannot ask such a thing of me. Do you understand?" 

Nodding slowly, Mamoru reached out a hand toward his love. "I'm sorry, Usako. It's just, the vampire in me takes over, and... I get cross. I'm sorry for snapping, or not understanding you." 

She nodded. "I understand. It's... something that happens to me, too. But I don't let the 'evil' within me take over. I guess I have too much goodness to let it consume me." She looked into Mamoru's eyes, as if searching for something. "Do you allow it to take control because it is a mask against all of your pain?" 

He looked at her in surprise. "Perhaps that is the reason," he murmured slowly, this being a revelation to him as well. "Did I allow it to overcome me because I wanted a way to escape the pain of my past? But what does it matter? Usagi, I'm a demon. I can't allow myself to grow soft!" 

Usagi nodded sadly. "Perhaps you're right." Turning her eyes away, she bit her lip, fangs sinking into soft flesh. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered in her mind. 'Can't I help you? What good am I to you if I can't help you when you're hurting?' 

Had Mamoru always been like this? Cold and unfeeling, caring for no one but himself? Now, though, he cared for Usagi. But would that be enough to wrench him from the hatred he held for life? "We're going to the arcade tomorrow," Mamoru muttered. 

"What?" 

Looking at him with surprised eyes, Usagi frowned, studying his tense visage. "But what if someone recognizes me? The Senshi, or my other friends, could still frequent the arcade! And Motoki. He'll know me, for sure!" 

"Maybe they need to realize that your 'death' wasn't what it appeared to be," Mamoru said slowly. "How do you think they'll feel if they know that you're still alive? They'll be happy! Besides, they need to be warned about the vampire attacks. Don't you think we owe them that much?" 

She wavered in indecision. "But is it worth it? Can't we just protect the Senshi like this, so that they don't have to know? Besides... I'm technically dead, anyway. So why raise their hopes?" 

Mamoru chuckled. "You think of everything, don't you? But, really, Usagi. You're not dead, you're just immortal. There's a difference. You can't die." 

She shrugged. "It's the same thing, really. Anyway, I don't feel right raising their hopes into thinking that I'll stay around. How can I? I have an obligation to you now; my mate." 

The night became ever darker as Mamoru's smile glinted evilly in the moonlight. "Good." 

~*~ 

Entering the familiar arcade, Usagi looked around cautiously. She caught sight of Mamoru sitting at the counter, talking to Motoki. She wondered idly what excuse he had given for coming back. They hadn't had time to discuss it, since they had fed last night on a few passerby. Graciously, Mamoru had given her the "best" pickings. A sign of his love, she supposed. Starting toward the two men, she wondered what Motoki's reaction would be at her "coming back from the dead." 

She smirked slightly as his face paled when he caught a glimpse of her. "U-Us-Usa..." he stuttered, staring at her. 

Chuckling, Usagi arched an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Motoki?" 

"You're supposed to be dead!" he burst out. 

Shrugging, Usagi said softly, "The rumors of my 'death' were greatly exaggerated, let me assure you." 

Eyes widening, Motoki looked her up and down, as if he weren't sure what he was seeing. Was it really her - come back from the dead? The girl seemed the same, except for an odd coldness around her. Motoki frowned. What was that coldness he sensed? Was it something changed in her nature, or something deeper? He shrugged, greeting the girl enthusiastically. "What happened? Everyone thought you were dead! We even had a funeral and--" 

"I'm not," she muttered. "Is that so hard to understand? My 'death' never really happened. It was... Just a plot so I could get out of the city. There were some not so nice people after me, and it was dangerous for me to remain in Tokyo." 

Motoki stared at her. "So if you had stayed, they would have... Killed you?" 

Usagi nodded slowly. "Do you understand why I had to fake my death and leave? If I had remained here, that may have very well put all of my friends and family in danger. I couldn't take that kind of risk!" 

"Oh..." Shrugging, Motoki said, "So do your parents know?" 

She winced. "Not yet. I don't... want to raise their hopes just in case I have to disappear again." 

The man frowned. "You sure? I don't think you should let your parents go on thinking you're dead..." Then, Motoki noticed that Mamoru had said nothing. "Hey Mamoru, aren't you surprised in the least that Usagi is alive?" 

Mamoru arched an eyebrow, taking a sip of his coffee as he looked at the two. "To tell the truth, Motoki, I didn't even remember she was dead." 

Motoki stared at him. "Are you insane? How could you not remember--" 

"It's okay," Usagi said softly. "So what if he didn't remember? It's not as if Mamoru ever really cared about me." 

Both of them knew, of course, that Mamoru cared far more for Usagi that was feasible. Clearing his throat, Mamoru said, "Motoki, you shouldn't pry into's others lives. Did you ever think that maybe Usagi has her reasons for having faked her death?" Standing up, he glared at Motoki. "Don't pry," he growled as he stalked out. 

Motoki stared at his friend's back in surprise. Since when did Mamoru defend Usagi - and why wasn't he surprised that the supposedly dead girl was really alive? Puzzling over this new development, Motoki continued to stare at Usagi in shock. "Usagi!" the calls of surprise were emitted from the four girls crowding inside the arcade to stare flabbergasted at their former leader, whom they had assumed was dead. 

* * *

Comments? Like it? Please review! ^_^v 


	4. Untrustworthy?

**Heart of Darkness**

"You're sure that this will work?" 

"I hope so." 

It had been a week since Usagi's "return from the dead" and Mamoru's return to Tokyo. During that time, Usagi had told the girls that she had been missing only because she had to go into hiding to search out the newest enemy that the Senshi would have to confront. She had told the girls that she had heard rumors of a band of vampires coming to Tokyo; supernatural monsters that could hopefully be beaten back by their Senshi powers. 

Usagi looked down at the sheaf of ofuda she held collected in her hand. "Don't you have to be a Shinto priestess to use these?" she asked after Rei was done passing them out to the girls. 

Rei adjusting the sleeves of the miko robes she was wearing. "No; I've already blessed them. Just call out the incantation and throw them at your target. My blessing should do the rest." 

Looking down at the strips of paper, Usagi exhaled slightly. She would have a better chance against the vampire armies than any of the other girls, since she had her refined "skills" as a vampire to help her out. But would the Senshi powers of the others be enough? 

"So, how do we find--and protect--the person that these guys are after?" Makoto said, stuffing the ofuda into her bag. 

Usagi looked at her friend. "Oh. . . I already know who it is," she said softly. At everyone's questioning looks, she said, "It's Chiba Mamoru. I've already made plans to stay with him around the clock to make sure that he won't be attacked." 

Rei frowned. "Mamoru?" she said softly. "That's not fair, Usagi! Why do you get to stay with him? And. . . How did you talk him into letting you do that?" 

"Oh. . . I told him that my parents couldn't know that I was alive, because something could happen in the future and I would remain dead. I wouldn't want them to go through my funeral twice; it would hurt them far too much." 

Minako fumbled with the ofuda in her hand nervously. "How did you find out it was Mamoru? It's not like there's a bulletin board announcing who these guys are going to attack." 

Usagi blinked. "A bulletin board? Nah, of course not. I just figured it out." 

She coughed nervously, brushing back a strand of hair that was brushing her face. She hadn't worn her hair in 'buns' for a very long time, simply putting it up into a ponytail. Her "traditional" hairstyle was too much bother now, since she was Mamoru's woman. As a creature of the night, Usagi couldn't afford to take so much time fixing her hair--she had to be alert to defend herself if need be. 

Getting to her feet, Usagi said, "Don't forget that tomorrow you're all taking a martial arts class, and then a spiritual lesson of sorts. If nothing else, it will enhance your performance as a Senshi. Mako-chan, you aren't required to take the martial arts class, and Rei. . . You don't have to take the spiritual lesson I've arranged at a nearby shrine. The rest of you--be there, no matter what plans you've made." 

Gathering up the books she had brought on vampires for "research," (although she had mainly made the girls aware that many of the 'myths' weren't true) Usagi shoved the ofuda into her bag. "See you tomorrow." 

As the girl left the temple grounds, she headed for Mamoru's apartment. She had decorated it to look a bit more homey, instead of the bland decor that Mamoru's home had sported before her arrival. Sometimes she greatly regretted not being able to inform her family that she was really alive. How could she go on, causing them this pain? 

She would call their house, just listen to her mother's "hello" or her father's "why aren't you talking? who is this?" What she wouldn't give to be able to speak to them; to let them know that she was okay! 

"Usako?" 

The girl looked up, smiling at her mate. "You've come back." 

Mamoru nodded, stretching as he hung up his green blazer. "How was your day?" 

She sighed. "Well, I've figured that Rei-chan's ofuda will most likely have little to no effect on the vampires; it isn't made for 'legendary' creatures." 

He frowned as he took a seat on the sofa. "But wouldn't youma be 'legendary' as well? If so, it shouldn't work on them." 

"Youma have been proven to exist," she said softly. "Vampires, on the other hand, are still complete mysteries and believed to be nothing but myths." 

Mamoru shook his head. "So, since youma have been seen--but vampires are not--that makes all the difference with whether or not the ofuda will work against them?" 

"Yes. It's an odd theory, is it not? But with all I've observed, I am hard pressed to believe anything other." 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You remember the news reports before we left Tokyo, about the vampire attacks?" 

"Of course." Taking a seat across from him in an armchair, she studied him with serious blue eyes. "What about it--have the people begun to forget?" 

"Far from it," was the reply. "They can't forget, for some reason. Who would have thought that something so. . .innocent. . .would garner such interest. Why don't they believe that these 'witnesses' who were attacked are just foolish people wanting to be on the news and in the papers? If only the interest had died out; but it hasn't. Somehow, people have begun to find a grain of truth in these 'radical' stories." 

Usagi stared at him. "They believe in the existence of vampires? If so, then we can--" 

"No." His negative response stilled her words. "They are saying that it was 'pagan cult activities.' There is no evidence in their minds to suggest that it was really vampires." 

She sighed, her hopes deflated. "What do we do then? We can't just trust that Rei's ofuda will work--there's no guarantee! And what if my friends are killed? I couldn't live with myself!" 

"You're already dead; you can't worry about living with yourself," Mamoru reminded her. "But the problem now is--how can we save the girls' from becoming their target? The supernatural powers of the Senshi are something that they would covet; the girl's wouldn't be safe." 

Usagi bit her lip until she tasted the copper tang of blood. "Do you think that Rei's ofuda will have any effect? If it doesn't, then I have to save my friends somehow." 

Mamoru shook his head. "Who's to say if a Shinto blessing will have an effect on a supernatural creature of the night? I can't answer your questions, Usagi, but I wish that I could. If only we could figure out a way to stop them. . . I'm sorry that I'm not more worldly and experienced with being this way. If I was was, maybe I could tell you how to stop them. But I didn't even have a 'mentor,' so to speak; I was forced to learn everything on my own. Consider yourself lucky, Usako, that I am here to teach you everything." 

The girl paused in her thoughts to look at him sharply. "Do you know what you just said?" she whispered, voice full of quite awe. 

"Uhh. . . I'll teach you everything?" he suggested, not sure what had drawn her attention. 

"No!" she exclaimed. "You were talking about a _Shinto_ blessing. Why does it have to be Shinto? If we can find proof that a blessing of a different--of any!--religion is able to stop them, or weaken them, we'll have a way to protect ourselves." 

"But how?" Mamoru asked. "All of the legends about vampires aren't true--we've proven that. So how can we find a way to stop their attack?" 

Usagi sighed. "There has to be some way. If vampires are real, then someone has to know of a way to kill them. Why else would there be so many 'stake through the heart' myths?" She grinned. "I wonder who came up with the idea of garlic getting rid of vampires?" 

"Probably because it smells so bad," Mamoru said. 

She laughed. Gesturing toward his laptop that sat dormant on the nearby table, she said, "Can you find out any ways that seem likely to work on there? I know that there's a 'world' of information supposed to be on the internet, but I've never really grown too proficient with it myself." 

Mamoru grinned, moving to boot up the computer. "You never learned the 'latest craze'?" 

Usagi shook her head. "I was too busy reading shoujo manga, or playing video games. Did you know that they're coming out with a new Sailor V game? I can't wait to try it! I heard that the company who is producing the anime is going to make a whole new series. I hope that the original creator does it--or at least has a hand in it." She shook herself, as if reminding herself what she was supposed to be doing. "Sorry; I got sidetracked." 

He nodded, logging himself onto the internet. "Ways to defeat the children of the night..." he said softly to himself. "There's so much junk to weed through, this could take a while. You want to order a pizza?" 

"Sure," she said. "Pineapple and black olives for your side, right?" 

"Yup." 

Pecking at the keys, Mamoru was glad that Usagi already knew the "odd" combination that he liked on his pizza. What other girl would calmly accept such a pizza topping and be gracious enough to merely get the other side of the pizza with the topping she liked instead of complaining? "How can you like plain ol' pepperoni and cheese?" he teased as she hunted for the cordless phone which was off the hook. 

She glared at him, playfully swapping at him as she walked by. "Pineapple and black olives? Sounds like a weird exotic dish," she replied. 

He laughed, his eyes focused on the glowing screen of the computer as he browsed for the information they needed. "Aha!" Coming up victorious with the phone from under the sofa cushions, Usagi grinned. "Found it." 

Mamoru chuckled as she began dialing the number to the pizza parlor. As her voice murmured in the background, Mamoru pecked at the keys. Sighing to himself, he studied various vampire websites and myths. " 'The most common way to defeat a vampire is to find its' coffin and send a stake through its' heart.' " Rolling his eyes, Mamoru clicked off of the page impatiently. Why was there so much false information floating around? 

Over the centuries since the beginning of the vampire myths, so much fiction had been created. Was anything "real" anymore? "Did you find anything?" Usagi asked, peeking over his shoulder as she replaced the phone so that it could charge up. 

"No; just more of the same useless junk," he replied. "I wonder if there's even anybody out there who remembers how to defeat a vampire? And I don't mean that 'stake through the heart' crap." 

Usagi laughed. "Maybe a library? If we can find one specializing in old books, then maybe..." 

"It's worth a shot," he said. "It would take far too long to get through all of this." Mamoru glanced at her, logging off line. "The pizza coming?" 

"Yeah; they said it would be about twenty minutes." 

Nodding, Mamoru got to his feet and paced over to the window. "So many myths are wrong... We're able to eat human food--we even hunger for it more than blood at times. So why the stupid myth that we feast only on blood? It is a delicacy that some have developed far too rich a taste for. Those who thrive on only blood are those who have been corrupted." 

Usagi grinned, her fangs glinting in the artificial light of the overhead lights. "At least we aren't like that. Killing an innocent human to gain blood is not the way I would want to live." 

Taking in a deep breath, Mamoru stiffened. "Do you smell that?" he growled. "The scent of blood taken by force, staining someone's hands." 

"Another vampire?" she asked cautiously. 

"No..." he said slowly, striding toward the balcony quickly to slide back the doors with a bang. "A murderer. Someone's been killed!" 

Usagi stiffened, running to leap onto the railing of the balcony. Her keen eyes searched the streets below, coming to rest on a man moving down the sidewalk, a trenchcoat fluttering out behind him. "There!" she exclaimed. 

As she was about to leap off the balcony, her ankle was caught by Mamoru's firm grip. "No!" he said. "You can't leap off in plain sight; they'll know you aren't natural." His eyes locked on the man below. "Let's just call the police; they'll handle it." 

Usagi grimaced. "The police? They'll take too long! Why not let Sailor Moon handle it? I haven't been in a good fight in a long time! With all of our training, I want to try out my new skills. Please, Mamo-chan?" 

He sighed. "All right. But don't draw too much attention to yourself." 

She grinned, flashing the 'V for Victory' sign and leaping off the balcony in the blink of an eye, transforming on the way down. Mamoru sweatdropped at her antics. "Show off," he muttered. 

Turning, he entered the apartment to call the police. Running down the street, her boot heels clicking audially against the cement, Sailor Moon reveled in the feeling of being "free." It had been so long since she had felt the power of being transformed coursing through her veins. And being a vampire only made it stronger! 

Catching sight of the man travelling awkwardly down the street, she called out, "Hold it!" 

The man turned, staring at her. "Huh?" 

"You've murdered someone; I can smell the blood on you from here!" she exclaimed. "Why don't you give up now? It's impossible to escape me." 

The man's chilly yellow--yellow?!--eyes surveyed her. "You are so confident about yourself..." he said softly. "Does that not get you into trouble?" 

She paused. "Well, uh..." 

While she was thinking, Usagi was taken by surprise as the man charged at her. "Aghh!" she shrieked, jumping out of the way. "Moon Tiara Action!" 

The tiara sliced into the man, downing him. Catching the tiara and running toward the fallen man, Usagi felt tears tracking down her face. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry," she mumbled, falling to her knees by the man. Blood spread out in a crimson stain on his chest. 

The man looked at her, his eerie yellow eyes boring into her. "You acted on instinct. Perhaps they won't be able to kill you after all." He reached up a shaking hand and touched her face. As the hand fell back to land at his side, as if he had no strength left to lift it, Usagi felt his blood now on her face. "The man who has made you into what you are... Do not trust him." She gasped. "His words are not always truth." 

"What? What do you mean?" she cried. 

But the man could speak no longer; his eyes had closed in death. _I do not blame you; it is good that your reflexes are so good_

The voice drifted on the winds, but Usagi knew that it was the man's spirit speaking to her before he disappeared forever. "How can he say that I shouldn't trust Mamoru?" she whispered, her mind awhirl with questions. 


	5. Doubts

Doubts

*** 

Usagi blinked at the girl in front of her. "Huh?" she sputtered, not sure of what she had just heard. 

Rei nodded, facing the girl. "What's really going on, Usagi? I can feel that there's something...off about you. So what is it? I mean, you're living with Mamoru, and you faked your death. You haven't even told your parents that you're really alive! And you refuse to tell us just who these 'people' are that are after you. So what's going on? We're your best friends; the Senshi. Don't we deserve an explanation?" 

Sighing, Usagi gestured the girl to a seat on Mamoru's couch. Rei had surprised her by showing up just a few minutes after Mamoru had left for classes. Taking a seat across from Rei, Usagi tried to think of how to explain everything to her friend. "Do you remember the vampires that I told you that are coming?" Rei nodded. "I said that they're coming for Mamoru, I just didn't say why." 

Rei frowned. "Well, why are they after Mamoru? It doesn't make sense." 

Usagi nodded, sighing. "You see, the thing is... Mamoru is a vampire, too." Rei's eyes widened. "Not long before my 'death,' he also made me into one." 

Jumping to her feet, Rei pointed at her. "That's it! Now I understand the evil aura you've been putting off. I knew it wasn't human! Usagi, how can you be a...vampire?" 

She sighed. "Mamoru chose me as his mate. After the deed was done, I couldn't very well go against it. Do you understand? It wasn't my choice to be a vampire. But it wasn't Mamoru's choice to become one, either. It is all out of our hands. We're just living the best we can." 

Rei frowned. "So...does this mean that you have to drink blood to survive?" 

"No. Blood isn't necessary for life. Only those who were corrupt gave credence to that particular myth." 

The raven-haired miko shook her head. "So what's going to happen?" 

"I don't know. The vampires...they're after Mamoru. But when they enter Tokyo, they'll sense the supernatural powers of you and the others. They'll go after you guys next, or maybe even first." 

Rei nodded, having listened to Usagi's explanation. "But if Mamoru knows next to nothing about being a vampire, why are they after him?" 

"Something about a 'prophecy' and him being the last original descendant of their lord. I'm not too sure about the details." She paused, studying her friend. "Rei, promise me something." 

"What?" 

"That when you find the Moon Princess, you'll treat her with respect, and protect her everyway possible. I'm her protector, as well, but I can't...I can't fight like this! Sailor Moon was not meant to be a vampire." 

Rei grimaced. "So you're giving up your position as Sailor Moon?" 

"Officially, yes. I won't be fighting along with the team anymore. But if you need me, I'll be there. My vampire instincts are far too high-tuned; I would take out the youma in minutes. And that's not a challenge for you guys. You need to train; to get better." 

Nodding, Rei accepted her leader's words. "You're not going to disappear again, are you? It almost killed me to think that you were dead, Usagi." 

The blonde looked at her, seeing the naked pain in her friend's eyes. "Don't worry; I'm here to stay." 

Rei smiled through the tears that had collected in her eyes, embracing her friend tightly. "Vampire or human, you'll always be my friend, Tsukino Usagi." 

The girl chuckled. "What if it's changed to Chiba?" 

Rei drew back, looking at her in surprise. "Wh-what?" 

"What would you say if Mamoru and I were legally married?" 

The miko's eyes widened, but then she shook her head sadly. "I-it's not possible, Usagi. You're _legally_ dead, remember? You can't get married using your real name. And if you used a fake name, it still wouldn't be a legal marriage." 

Usagi grinned slyly. "Can't you perform ceremonies as a Shinto priestess?" 

"Well, yes..." the girl said slowly. 

"So you can marry us." 

Rei gasped. "Are you sure it's what you want? Has...Mamoru proposed?" She studied her friend's fingers, but didn't see a ring. 

"No, not proposed," Usagi admitted softly. "But we're mates; it's the same thing. I think maybe he'd be glad to marry." She paused. "But wait... I had a very cryptic warning the other day. Do you remember that I told you about killing that man; the murderer? He told me...not to trust Mamoru." 

"Not to trust him? But...isn't this 'mate' thing like a wholly trustful thing?" 

"Yes, it is. But what if Mamoru is hiding something from me? It wouldn't be wise to marry him if that's the case." 

The miko frowned, stepping back from her friend. "This murderer told you not to trust Mamoru... So you trust a murderer and not your 'mate'? That sounds awfully odd, Usagi. What's with you?" 

She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I-I don't know, Rei. Stupid of me to trust a murderer, huh? I just...I can't stop these doubts about Mamoru. What if that guy was just looking out for me? What if there's something going on with Mamoru that I don't know about? I'm so afraid..." 

Rei looked around the room. "I've sensed evil around Mamoru, but I guess that's just because he's a vampire. So... Do you really want to stop trusting your life's mate just because of a murderer's cryptic warning?" 

"No, I don't _want_ to, it's just a thing that I...can't stop..." 

The miko shook her head. "Your heart and head are warring with each other," she said. "Which will rule your ultimate decision, Tsukino Usagi? It's not a choice anyone else can make for you." 

Usagi grimaced. "I know, I know. I just don't know what to do! How can I doubt Mamoru, when he's said that he loves me?" 

Rei stared at her, feeling sympathy for her friend's plight. But there was nothing that Rei could say to ease Usagi's troubled heart. 

*** 

The apartment was dark, two bodies entwined on a rumpled bed. The steady breathing of her mate allowed Usagi to know that Mamoru had drifted off to sleep. Usagi was too worried to sleep. Should she believe that murderer's warning and not trust Mamoru? Before, she would have trusted him with her life. Now, could she take that risk? 

Mamoru's arms were like steel bands around her, holding her to his bare chest. Before, those arms around her at night had been comforting; loving. Now, instead, they almost seemed to restrain her. Was he trying to keep her from leaving? Some subconscious gesture, perhaps? 

She wrinkled her nose as she felt a sneeze coming on. Usagi didn't want to wake her mate, but she couldn't hold it back. As her body jerked with the force of it, she heard a chuckle from behind her. "Allergic to me, my love?" 

Usagi smiled gently at his teasing tone. "Allergic to you? Why, no," she said, snuggling further into his embrace. "I couldn't be allergic to the man that I love; that would be horrible." 

Mamoru laughed, kissing the top of her head before drifting off to sleep again. Usagi sighed, her thoughts still in turmoil. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't bear to distrust Mamoru, but the man's warning had been hard to ignore. It was obvious that the man hadn't been human. Had he been sent by the 'evil' vampires to turn her against her mate? She groaned inwardly. It was all so confusing! 

*** 

Motoki yawned, covering his mouth with one hand as he looked around the arcade with bleary eyes. He had been up late studying, and today was one of the busiest days here at the arcade. His eyes caught upon a strange figure just entering the arcade. The man's hair was pitch-black and slicked back. His eyes swept the arcade as if he were looking for someone as he headed toward an out of the way table. As the man settled himself in a chair, Motoki took note of his clothing. The man seemed to be a high-class businessman judging from the suit he wore. So what brought him here? 

Meeting a daughter or son for an after-school talk, maybe. Grabbing a menu, Motoki bustled over. "What can I get for you?" he asked. 

The man turned dark eyes toward him, then glanced down at the menu that Motoki had set down in front of him. "Coffee. Black." Two words were all he uttered, pinning Motoki with a 'Leave-me-alone' glare that was hard to mistake. 

Nodding, Motoki snatched up the menu and retreated to the safety of the kitchen. Apparently whoever that man was, he wasn't too fond of being in such a public place. Or was it the rowdy crowds of school-aged children that made him uncomfortable? Either way, Motoki wasn't too fond of the man after only one short meeting. If the man wasn't comfortable in crowds, he shouldn't have come here. 

Glancing out at the man who hadn't moved, Motoki got an odd feeling about him. The arcade owner was careful to follow the man's gaze, making sure that he wasn't studying any of the school girls too closely. Instead, he seemed to be focused on the wall. Nervous? Impatient? Yeah, he was definitely impatient. So who was he meeting, and why didn't he agree to meet in a less crowded place? 

Getting the man's coffee, Motoki carried it out and set it on the table in front of him. "Will that be all, sir?" The question was merely a formality, because Motoki desperately wanted to escape into the back and be away from this odd man. What was it about him that gave Motoki such a chill? 

"Would you have knowledge of the Shinto priestess Hino Rei by any chance?" the man asked, his eyes boring into Motoki's. 

Motoki swallowed nervously. "I know of her," he said slowly. "What do you want with her?" 

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "I am in need of her special 'powers.' Will she be here today?" 

"It's hard to tell," Motoki said truthfully. "The girls don't have a schedule for when they show up at the arcade." 

A look of interest flashed in the man's eyes. "Others? There are more like her?" 

"Oh, no. The others aren't priestesses; they're just her friends." 

"But it's possible they have powers as she does." 

Motoki cast him a confused look before going off to serve other customers. The man studied the other customers carefully, his eyes not missing a single detail. His eyes were drawn to the door as a particularly subdued young man stepped in and walked directly toward the counter. The man's dark eyes flashed as he recognized the energy signals sent off by the new arrival. He might not be aware of it, but he was sending out a signal to every other supernatural creature in the neighborhood that he was a vampire. "Enough to get you killed, young one," the man whispered. "You've not had the proper training. And what of children you've created? They'll be as easy to spot as well." 

"Sir? Are you feeling all right?" 

He glared at the well-meaning young lady who had stopped next to his table. "Fine," he growled. The woman's eyes widened before she hurried away, not wanting to hang around the menacing man any longer. How could one man look so weak, but have such a strong, evil personality? It didn't seem right. 

He turned his eyes back to the man who emitted such a power signal. It was like he was screaming "I'm a vampire; come and get me!" to anyone who was listening. Getting to his feet, the man smiled slyly and threw down some money for the coffee. This weakling wouldn't get away easily. 

*** 

Mamoru picked up the Styrofoam cup of coffee, nodding his thanks to Motoki. "I've got to get back to my apartment," he said. 

Motoki's eyebrows rose. "Wait, you just came here for a take-out cup of coffee? Are you crazy, man? That's money you don't need to spend when you could just make it at home!" 

Shrugging, Mamoru grinned. "You've got the exotic coffee beans, and I didn't want anything bland like I've got. I'll see you later, okay? I have to get back to studying." 

Shaking his head in amusement as Mamoru left the arcade with his prized cup of coffee in hand, Motoki wondered at his friend's strange habits of late. It had seemed to start after Usagi's miraculous 'return from the dead.' Shrugging, Motoki turned back to his work. 

Mamoru walked down the sidewalk, his cup of coffee clutched in one hand. He supposed it was pretty odd of him to go to the arcade just for a cup of coffee when he could easily make one at home, but he had felt a supernatural presence. Mamoru had enough sense of mind to know that the other creature of the night would easily be able to seek him out. Not wanting the creature to attack any of the innocent humans in the arcade, Mamoru had gone there to lure the vampire after him. 

Walking down the sidewalk, Mamoru sensed that the man was following him. Good, at least he wouldn't be attacking anyone in the arcade. _'Where are you going, child?' _

The voice entered Mamoru's head and his eyes narrowed. He didn't know that they were able to contact telepathically so easily. _'Who are you?'_ he asked, not stopping on his journey down the sidewalk. 

_'One far more experienced than you. How long have you been...of the night?'_

The man trailed after Mamoru, easily following the energy signals he emitted. Mamoru was such a novice; he didn't even know how to mask them. _'What does it matter?'_ Mamoru replied easily as he took a turn that would lead him into a dead-end alley. _'You're going to attack me anyway, despite the fact that I know next to nothing about being a vampire. So why not get it over with?'_

He turned, smirking as he caught the other man unawares as he halted at the entrance to the alley. "So you've decided to face me?" The man laughed. "Just what do you think to accomplish by facing me? You are a child in the world of the night." 

Mamoru frowned at him. "Who are you? Why are you here--in Tokyo?" 

The man's lips stretched in a grin. "I am Tomo. What more must you know, except that you will soon die? Your powers have not reached their full potential. And, as such, you are a disgrace to the entire vampire race." 

Shrugging, Mamoru studied him. "So, what are you doing in Tokyo? Not just to come after me, I hope. That would seem like a waste of time." 

Tomo laughed, his eyes glinting with a dark light that almost seemed, to Mamoru, to hold an immense dark power. "Why would I do something so foolish? No, ridding my proud race of a weakling like you is only a bonus for the reason I've come to Tokyo." 

Mamoru chuckled. "Good, I'd hate to think that your only reason for being here was me. Tell me--just what else draws you to this city?" 

"People. People of supernatural power--not creatures of the night. They are almost blessed by the heavens with these powers." 

Mamoru's eyes widened. 'He must mean the Senshi!' 

_'Ah, so you know of them. Thank you for identifying these figures; it will make it much easier to track them down after I've killed you.'_

Stiffening, Mamoru glared at him. "You read my thoughts... But I didn't send it to you!" 

Tomo shrugged. "Did I say that you needed to 'send' your thoughts to me so I could receive them? Oh, no, I can read your thoughts quite nicely, thank you. It takes a bit of concentration, of course, but it's quite simple. But then, why am I telling you? You'll be dead before you can use this technique." 

Mamoru grinned slightly, his fangs glinting in the sunlight. "You seem so confident that I will die soon. Why is that?" 

A slightly shocked look appeared on Tomo's face before it disappeared beneath his mask of expressionless. He began walking toward Mamoru at a sedate pace. "I would say your last prayers if I were you. Of course, being a vampire I doubt that you'll get any pity from the human's 'God.' It wouldn't hurt to try, of course." 

Tomo came ever closer, and Mamoru regarded him with a bland look. "I'd hate for you to die disappointed, Tomo. You seem a decent guy, if it weren't for all this. Any last words?" 

Pausing in his steps, Tomo burst into amused laughter. "You speak craziness, boy. Do you really think that someone of so little skill can defeat me?" He smirked. "Do you wish to prolong this with 'fair' combat, or just let me kill you now?" 

Mamoru frowned. "Neither, my friend. Combat would take too long and letting you kill me would just be foolish. However, I can't have you going after the Senshi... So I'm afraid it's your death that will happen today." 

Tomo laughed. "My death? You're quite foolish, you know." He patted the breast pocket of his suit jacket, as if searching for something. He then shrugged, looking at Mamoru with an expression of fake sadness. "I was going to offer you a last smoke before I kill you, but I'm afraid I left my cigarettes in the hotel. You'll excuse me, of course." 

Lips curling back into a sneer, Mamoru muttered, "Good, because I don't smoke anyway. It's a filthy habit." He continued to study his opponent. "So, what are you waiting on? You said you wanted to kill me... Do I have to kneel or something?" 

Eyes flashing, Tomo laughed. "That would be a sign of respect, wouldn't it? And although I am your elder, it is obvious you do not respect me. Would you prefer your death quick and merciful?" 

Mamoru chuckled lightly. "My death will not be today." 

Tomo frowned in confusion as the man raised his hand, palm facing toward the sky. He muttered a few words in a language that Tomo didn't understand, and suddenly his civilian clothing had reverted to a suit of armor. (A/N: His outfit as 'Prince Endymion.' Anybody know what it should really be called?) Frowning, Tomo felt an aura of strong power coming from the man. Power stronger than Tomo had ever encountered before... 

"Who are you?" he whispered, eyes wide. Tomo was no fool--he could tell that this would be one battle that he couldn't walk away from. 

"It does not matter," he said. "You've heard of my mate, have you not? I know that you seek her out." 

Tomo glared at him. "So, you've been doing a bit of mind searching, eh? Perhaps you aren't as naive as you appear to be. Just what are you up to? And how...can your power be so strong?" 

Mamoru laughed. "That isn't for you to know." He moved forward, quicker than Tomo could see. The last thing Tomo knew was the glint of a sword blade heading toward him at lightning speed before he fell to death's embrace. An evil smile spread over Mamoru's face. In that moment, he looked pure evil. "Usagi is forever mine," he whispered. 

Walking from the alleyway as he reverted back to Mamoru, he made no visible sign of noticing as Tomo's body turned into dust and blew away in the soft wind. 

*** 

Author's Notes: Well, there's the new chapter. ^-^ I hope that it's good... *nervous look* I know that Rei accepted the news of Usagi and Mamoru being vampires pretty quickly, but I figured that she, being a priestess and a Senshi, would be used to weird happenings like that. 

Please review, and tell me what you think so far. ^-^ 


	6. Sacrifice

Mamoru sat on the edge of the bed, his gaze going to the sleeping form that was curled up into the fetal position, blonde hair spread out on the sheets around her. Usagi slept so peacefully; it would be a pity to disturb her. Although she was still a "child" when it came to being a vampire, Mamoru hated lying to her. His experience exceeded even the "vampire lord" who had taken the title by force. He thought he was all-powerful, and had been sending his minions to try to kill Mamoru for weeks now. 

None of them had succeeded, of course. He couldn't let them take Usagi, either. She was imperative to his plans. Thanks to him, she couldn't be used as a 'virgin sacrifice,' a practice which was so popular among his brothers. No, the powerful goddess Serenity wouldn't be used in such a way; she was _his_. And pity the one who dared object. 

However, his enjoyment of her in his bed hadn't let Mamoru forget one very important thing. The Goddess of Light had to die- she was far too much of a threat to those of the Dark. All of them knew it, but he had gotten to her first. Gotten under her skin, into her head, possessed her body. She was _his_, in every sense of the word. 

He fingered the place at his neck that had once been punctured by two sharp fangs- so long ago. Odd that he could sometimes still feel the sting of the bite, as if it were just happening. Did the long-dead vampire have a hold over him, even now? That was almost impossible, though. 

"Mamo-chan?" 

He pasted on a smile, turning to face the sleep-glazed eyes of the young girl. "Yes, Usako?" 

She pulled the sheet up to her chin, smiling wearily at him. "Where are you going? You're all dressed." 

"Ah, just some stuff at school I've got to take care of. You'll be okay for a few hours, won't you?" 

"Sure." She stretched, covering a yawn with slim fingers. "I'll just rest, then maybe go to the arcade for a little while." 

He nodded, patting her hand. "I'll be back soon." 

As he left the room, Usagi allowed herself to drift back to sleep. She loved sleeping in Mamoru's arms, but sometimes he had to leave. That was okay, though. She knew he would always come back. He loved her...right? 

*** 

A dark alleyway scented with the smell of rotting food. Strident voices raised in anger coming from a nearby shop. Running footsteps, and panicked breathing. All normal everyday sounds of the city. Except for this afternoon. Today, everything wasn't as it should be. 

A dark-haired man had cornered a rotund middle-aged man, who was clutching a briefcase. "Wh-what do you want?" the man stuttered, fearful of the man with the menacing look in his eyes. 

"What is in that briefcase?" 

"D-documents for the CEO of Sharpe Processing." 

Who was this man- an escapee from a mental home? It almost looked as if he had fangs! Gulping, the rotund man pressed against the brick wall at his back. "Please don't hurt me," he squeaked. "I-I don't know what's going on here." 

Mamoru glared at him, his lips drawing back to expose his fangs. "So you don't know Hiroshima?" 

"I-I don't know anyone by that name." 

Growling low in his throat, Mamoru shook his head sharply. How could this man not know Hiroshima, self-proclaimed lord of the night children? Maybe his senses were off today, because he could have sworn that this out of shape man had the scent and aura of a vampire. "I suppose I was wrong. Get out of here." 

The man ran off, not daring to look over his shoulder. Sighing, Mamoru slammed a fist into the brick wall, leaving a good sized dent. "How am I supposed to stop Hiroshima if I can't find him!?" he cried angrily. 

It wasn't exactly that he was trying to save Usagi. In the end, she would have to be a sacrifice. It was a no win situation for the Goddess of Light, but that was just the way it had to be. She might not even know of her goddess stature, but Mamoru certainly did. It was hard to miss, when she was the person of legend who was supposed to wipe out his entire race. He had saved time by turning her into a vampire as well, but it wouldn't be long before her true nature would fight the darkness he had entered into her soul. 

Usagi's goodness, the light within her soul, wouldn't be extinguished just because of him. Just because he was a vampire, a dark creature, who had corrupted her didn't mean that he could keep her. She would feel, she would know, when her true self was clamoring to be let free. Even if she didn't know what was happening, it wouldn't be stopped. She would have to be dead before that happened; before she was allowed to destroy the race of evil. 

Leaving the alley, he made his way back to the apartment. Would she still be asleep- her luscious body laid out for his perusal? She was human, and she was young. She was light where he was dark, good where he was evil. That was what made her so appealing to him; so tempting. Fornicating with the enemy was frowned upon, but he was the vampire "prince", so he could do as he wished. 

The girl would probably feel betrayed, hurt, when she realized what he was really about. But what could he do? It was for his survival that he had to get rid of her. He hadn't forgotten that the legendary "Woman of Light" had amazing magical properties. So far, Usagi hadn't exhibited any of it- except for being Sailor Moon. He knew that she was the legendary one- she just had to be! So why hadn't she shown her powers yet? Was she waiting for something? She had to have something up her sleeve. The "all-powerful" goddess wouldn't set herself up for death, even if she didn't know who she truly was. Right? 

*** 

Rei frowned at the flickering flames of the fire, not liking what she saw. Was it possible, what the fire was saying? But would Chiba Mamoru really betray Usagi; the one he had claimed to love? He had taken her as a 'mate,' but was that enough to keep him from turning against her? In all of Rei's research about vampires, she had learned some irrefutable facts. One was that vampires almost never turned against their mates once they claimed them. Another was, no matter their human-like feelings for someone, the evil could always override positive feelings such as love and compassion. 

Evil was like a fire in their blood that couldn't be ignored. So did Mamoru follow this evil, this instinct that led him to kill? Mamoru had claimed to love Usagi, but could that just have been a way to get closer to her- to kill her himself and claim honor from his lord? 

Her hands clenched into fists, and she bit her lip hard enough to taste the blood. If Mamoru was truly evil, and planning to kill Usagi, the Senshi would have to rescue her. Perhaps even rescue her from herself, if need be. It was quite likely that Usagi trusted Mamoru with her entire heart, and that she wouldn't believe that he would try to kill her. But why would he have turned her into a vampire- corrupting her? Would he had intentionally given her stronger powers so that she couldn't be killed so easily? 

There were so many questions, and so few answers. What was truth- and what was false? 

*** 

Usagi looked up, seeing the shadowed form of a feline figure at the windowsill. "Luna?" Her eyes widened, not having seeing her guardian for a very long while. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" 

The cat regarded her seriously, a frown on her face as she leapt to the floor. "The Senshi directed me to you, Usagi. Do you know what you're doing here; what could happen? Death is present in this place, Usagi. Horrible death!" 

Usagi shrugged, putting down the magazine she had been looking at. "So? Death isn't so bad, Luna. You make it sound like it's horrible to have the stench of it nearby. I think it's soothing, really. Gives the place a 'homey' feeling." 

Luna grimaced. "You've been corrupted by the evil you now reside with, Usagi. Have you not even thought of the possibility that Mamoru is only tricking you? That his 'love' for you is nothing but a mere fabrication?" 

"No! Mamoru wouldn't lie to me, Luna. How can you think that?" 

The cat's eyes flashed with ire, with impatience. "Because Mamoru is part of a horrible race of beings that longed for the destruction of the Moon Monarchy! Can't you remember, Usagi? Back in the Silver Millennium, there were creatures that weren't spoken of- horrid beings that lusted for blood, and death. While they rejoined over death of any human, what they _really_ wanted was the death of the Light Goddess and her descendants." 

"Light Goddess?" 

Luna nodded sharply. "In the Moon Family, each generation there is born a special child. The princess; the Goddess of Light. Her powers are incomparable to any others in the universe, and she is a being of great compassion and love for everyone. The Dark Ones- the race that Mamoru belongs to- longed for the death of the Goddess. Because it was only she who could end their reign of terror." 

"What does that have to do with me? I'm one of these 'Dark Ones' now, Luna." 

"You shouldn't be!" the feline snapped. "Don't you understand? You are the Princess' Royal Guardian, Usagi. You shouldn't have gotten yourself mixed up with such creatures. And to actually become one? That is the ultimate in betrayal to the Princess! What will the Goddess think? One of her own, betraying her for the 'love' of a dark creature." 

Usagi frowned, shaking her head. "You're not making sense. I betray the princess, and hurt the goddess?" 

"They are the same person." Luna shook her head. "Don't you remember anything from the Moon?" 

"Luna, all of our memories were wiped out. Remember? It's not like I'm going to suddenly remember this 'Goddess.' Besides... Why should she be so important to me?" 

"As leader of the Sailor Senshi, it is your duty to protect her. And that means protecting her from Mamoru and his kind! To join with them- you've betrayed her." 

Usagi's eyes widened. "Betrayed...? Just because I've fallen for Mamoru? That's not fair! Does it mean that I'll lose my powers?" 

"No; the Planetary Powers you possess cannot be stripped from you. At least not by me. It would take the Goddess herself to have that sort of power. Perhaps after she learns what has gone on here, you will lose them. But for now, you are safe. Until the Goddess is revealed, you need to keep a low profile. Don't let Mamoru know that you're on to his plot to kill the Goddess." 

"But who is she? We need to find her, Luna!" 

The feline shook her head. "That will come in due time." 

As the cat took off, Usagi bit her lip nervously. Just what was she supposed to wait for? If this "Goddess" didn't reveal herself soon, something bad could happen. 

*** 

Mamoru smiled at his mate as she ate the food that had been set before her by the waiter. He had taken her to a fancy American restaurant, hoping to get her weak. If he didn't kill her soon, Hiroshima would do it himself. And if Hiroshima gained full power... No, he didn't even want to contemplate that. He would get rid of the legendary Goddess- he had to! 

"Usako, you like the food?" 

She nodded, smiling at him happily. "How did you know that I love American food?" 

He shrugged. "A guess, I suppose." Sipping at his tea, he watched her carefully. 'She's not onto my real intentions; she thinks that I truly love her. What a foolish girl she is. Goddess? Hah!' 

Usagi glanced at him, smiling brightly. "Mamo-chan, do you think we can see a movie next? There's supposed to be a really great romantic action flick playing." 

"Sure, if that's what you want." 

'Anything for you- just to get you to reveal your powers to me. What makes you so 'legendary,' Goddess? What is this power of yours that will let you kill my entire race?' 

"I wish..." She looked up at his whispered words, and he shook his head sharply. "Never mind." 

Usagi frowned. What had he been about to say? In those two words, there had been a welling of emotion. What would he had continued that sentence with? Deciding that she couldn't figure him out, she went back to her food. 

Had Luna's words, about Mamoru being part of the evil, been true? She couldn't fathom that Mamoru would really want to kill the sacred Goddess. Or...was he just trying to get into her head; make her trust him? The dark race- they had all sorts of tricks for getting what they wanted. If Mamoru had known that she was the Goddess' main guardian, he would have done anything to get her on his side. With the dark blood that now coursed through her veins, it was likely that she was too tainted to continue as the Goddess' guardian. Had that been Mamoru's intention all along? 

"You're just picking at your food. Is it okay?" 

She looked down at it blankly, having almost forgotten where she was. "Oh... It's fine. I was just thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Rei and the girls... I'm sort of concerned about them if the dark ones attack. Can they really defend themselves, Mamoru?" 

"Of course." He frowned at her. "You didn't call me by your name for me. Is everything all right?" 

"Yes... Just sort of distracted." 

She lowered her eyes to her food, bringing it to her mouth carefully. 'How could I have made a slip like that? I can't let him know that I'm doubting him. That could mean death if he really is on the side of the dark ones. Have I truly betrayed the Goddess by becoming one of...them?' 


	7. God Help Us

**God Help Us**

Tsukino Usagi was a trusting person. It wasn't often that you would find her turning away someone's query of help out of fear. In an age where criminals ran loose on the streets, it wasn't likely that you would meet someone with such an open heart. But it was that same kindness and gullible nature that had allowed Usagi to be swept up in Mamoru's trap. The words of Luna echoed in her mind as she recalled the feline saying that Mamoru's intentions were only evil. As Guardian of the Moon Princess, Usagi had turned away from her true calling by accepting the evil of the vampire race into her body. 

It was such an action that had turned her light soul into dark, and she now found herself on the brink of an awful cataclysm. If the dark vampires were allowed to vanquish the goddess, it would bring about a Dark Age that could never be ended. Usagi was smarter than to let that happen, so she waited for Mamoru, sitting the darkened apartment. If she didn't confront him about what he had done, it could be too late for the human race. Perhaps it already was, since she had turned her back on the Light that had ruled her life for so long. 

Standing on the brink of darkness was a scary place to be, especially when you weren't sure just where the light of a savior would be coming from. If there would even be a savior this time. What if she had lost all of her second chances? Taking a breath to steel herself as the door was pushed open, she got to her feet as Mamoru entered the apartment. 

He regarded her curiously as he closed the door behind him. "Why aren't the lights on?" he asked as he moved to flip the switch. 

Usagi watched him carefully for any movements that could be dangerous to her. She had taken all day and most of the previous night to come to the conclusion that something was wrong with the entire scenario. It just wasn't possible that Mamoru truly loved her so much. "True love" didn't exist. Right? Her hair was twisted into a long golden braid that hung down her back, and her blue eyes glittered like diamonds. Anger and betrayal were emotions she feared-- and she was beginning to think they were nearby. 

A nervous smile appeared on her face, she cleared her throat. "Mamoru... There's something we need to talk about." 

Throwing his coat down on a nearby chair, he took a seat on the couch, pulling her down next to him. "What's the matter, Usako?" he purred, nuzzling her neck. 

Moving away, she frowned at him. "No, we need to talk. Don't distract me." 

His face darkened as he realized that his tricks wouldn't work. Watching her carefully, Mamoru wondered what the girl was up to. Had she realized his plan? "What are you thinking about, my love?" 

She sighed. "Mamoru, why did turn me into one of the night? There are so many others that you could have chosen." 

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on her face. "I chose you because I cared for you. Your soul has such a light to it... And when I learned that you were Sailor Moon, it seemed like Fate's hand that we be together, since I was Tuxedo Kamen." 

"So... It wasn't because you had some sort of plan?" 

Mamoru frowned, studying her. "Plan? What are you talking about?" 

Grimacing, Usagi shook her head. "I'm sorry. It just seemed that you were using me for something. You aren't, are you?" 

He laughed, smiling at her. "Why on Earth would I 'use' you? I care for you." 

She watched him carefully. Usagi was prepared to let down her guard, and welcome him back into her heart, but not if it turned out that he was only trying to lure her back into a trap again. "So you weren't trying to contaminate my soul that I couldn't be a Guardian any longer?" 

Jumping to his feet, he slammed into her before she had time to react, hands tightening around her throat. "Who told you that?" he screamed. 

Eyes widening, she clawed at the strong hands encircling her throat. Even with her enhanced strength from the vampire blood and her qualities as Sailor Moon, she wasn't able to break Mamoru's strong grip. Usagi could see the fury and rage in his eyes, and it scared her. Gasping for breath, she stared at him through narrowed eyes. 

"No one..." she spit out. It was obvious that Mamoru didn't believe her as his fingers tightened. The pressure was becoming almost unbearable. Would he truly kill her? If he belonged to the evil vampire clan as the others suspected, he would feel no guilt in her death. Black spots began appearing in her vision, and her struggles became less violent. 

Smirking, Mamoru dropped the limp body to the floor. It wasn't how he had wanted to get rid of her, but it was done anyway. The others wouldn't be pleased, but it was done. Hiroshima would now never be able to gain full power. The position as vampire lord had been claimed by Mamoru once again. Turning away from the form now slumped on the floor, he felt a momentary pang of loss for the girl's vibrant spirit. Maybe if he hadn't been re-born as a vampire, he could have truly felt love for the girl. But the darkness in his blood stamped out any emotions of goodness. 

Picking up his coat, he glanced dispassionately down at the body. Her breath came in shallow gasps now-- soon, she would be completely gone. Mamoru didn't have the time to wait around for her death; he had an appointment with Hiroshima, to trade the reincarnated Goddess for the throne. However, things now wouldn't go according to plan. Mamoru would take his rightful place as vampire lord, and Hiroshima would never get his hands on the Goddess. Perhaps everything was now as it should be. 

*** 

The grounds of the Hikawa Jinja were crowded today, with many people seeking blessings or good-luck charms. Schoolgirls were crowded around the arched _torii_ gate, giggling at the love charms they had purchased. Hino Rei looked at the red gate, or archway, made up of two vertical pillars with two horizontal crossbeams. It was a sacred gate, symbolizing the passage between Heaven and Earth, and it was easily visible by those at the bottom of the hill. 

A few elderly men were gathered around a tree marked with a _shimenawa_ straw rope, clapping their hands as they prayed silently. She saw another group of people asembled in front of the _haiden_ hall, praying and making offerings. 

Even with all of the normal occurences, something seeemed wrong. There was a chill in the air that only she seemed to feel. But what was it that called that something was wrong? "_Miko-sama_," a voice called. "Can you tell my fortune?" 

Looking at the bright-eyed schoolgirl who gripped a good-luck charm tightly in one fist, Rei felt a pang of annoyance. Just because she wore the red-and-white robes that showed she was a priestess didn't mean that she could just tell fortunes every day! "A prosperous life full of happiness and love," she muttered, thoughts already on the bad feeling she had been receiving all day. Did it have something to do with Usagi? 

Tuning out the girl's happy babbling, Rei gasped as a thought struck her. What if the vampires had gotten to Usagi already? Turning, she ran from the shrine, still dressed in her robes. She had to protect Usagi! Calling the others on her communicator, she tried desperately to reach Usagi through the Senshi communicator. But the girl refused to answer. 

Fear blocked out everything else as Rei ran toward the apartment she knew Usagi to be staying in with Mamoru. The others were supposed to meet her there; hopefully they wouldn't be too late. 

*** 

Where am I? Who... am I? 

_Don't you know? You are who I am._

But who are you? It's so dark here... I can't see you! 

_I am Serenity, Crown Princess of the Moon. Goddess of the Light of the Moon._

We've been looking for you! Will you come? The Earth is about to fall to darkness! 

_You will be fine. You know how to call upon me, Usagi. Or have you forgotten?_

Where are you? You must rescue the Earth! The dark ones... They'll take over! 

_No... All will be well. Remember who you are, or darkness will take over. Remember... _

The voice faded, and Usagi slowly opened her eyes. She was on the floor of Mamoru's apartment, the concerned faces of the Senshi leaning over her. 

"She's okay!" Venus cried, smiling down at the girl. 

"Venus..." Usagi smiled weakly, sitting up slowly. Her head was spinning, and she felt weaker than ever before. But now, she knew what she had to do. 

Mercury reached out a gloved hand to her shoulder. "You shouldn't get up. You're still far too weak." 

Usagi grinned at her. "I'll be fine. I heard...her." 

"Her?" Jupiter frowned at the blonde girl, sure that she was losing her mind. "What happened here? Who did this to you?" 

Grimacing, Usagi got to her feet as the memories hit her. "It... was Mamoru. He got angry, and tried to kill me." She paused. "But when I was blacked out, she spoke to me. The princess spoke to me!" 

A collective gasp went up around the room. "She's alive? You heard her?" 

Mars frowned at her, sure that Usagi had only imagined what she thought was the lost Moon Princess. "She was there. She told me that everything will be all right. She said... I need to remember." 

"Remember what?" 

Usagi shook her head at Mercury's question. "I don't know. She just said 'remember.' What do you think it means?" 

"It means that the Princess needs you to recall everything that happened in the Moon Kingdom." 

Looking at the black feline who had appeared, Usagi frowned slightly. "I need to remember _everything_? That's almost impossible! After we were reincarnated, those things were lost to us. How can the Princess expect me to remember? And what good would it do, anyway? I've tainted myself by accepting Mamoru's world." 

Taking the few steps toward her young charge, Luna laid a paw on the girl's knee as Usagi crouched down to be on eye-level with her guardian. Luna's brown eyes were full of concern for the girl in front of her as she said: "Sometimes, the most important things that need to be recalled are the easiest. Just because you and the others were reincarnated doesn't mean that the memories from your previous life were lost. It just means that it will be harder than anything else you've had to bring to mind." 

A sigh of defeat escaped Usagi's lips. "Why am I the one who has to remember? Why did the Princess contact _me_? I'm not the strongest, or the smartest, or the fastest. I'm the klutzy one; the dumb one. I'm the one who let the vampires turn me into one of them. I _betrayed_ the Princess! How can she want me to remember the Moon Kingdom?" 

"Maybe it's because you are the one who _did_ take a chance and become one of the dark ones. Have you thought of that? The Princess could very well want you to remember what happened before so that you can more easily fight off the darkness." 

Luna's words held a grain of truth, but Usagi still felt as if she had done something wrong; something to be punished for. Voicing her thoughts aloud, she waited for the bursts of hysterical laughter from her feline guardian. Instead, Luna only looked at her with sad eyes. "Would it be so bad if you were punished? The Princess can't just ignore that you, one of her Guardians, betrayed her in such a way. What would she say if she knew that you had so easily accepted the dark ones? I know it would break her heart. Serenity is one of the kindest, most big-hearted people that I know. But her duty as Princess comes first. And if one of her trusted Guardians turns to the dark forces without a struggle, that person must know the bite of punishment." 

Heart twisting in fear, Usagi lowered her eyes. "And so once she arrives, the Princess will punish me. I understand that." Rising from the crouched position she had adopted, she gave the others a weary, time-worn smile. "It seems that I'm no longer able to claim to being your leader. Forgive me; I never meant for any of this to happen. Maybe if I had resisted Mamoru more, it would have turned out differently." Turning away from the others, she said softly, "I will leave you now so that I will bring no more pain or shame to any of you." 

Before the others could process that, Usagi had left. Mars looked around at the others, worry reflected in her violet eyes. "Shouldn't we stop her? That Odango could get herself killed!" 

"Mamoru thinks that she is dead," Mercury said slowly. "Maybe it's better if she disappears for awhile. I'm sure that we can handle the vampires who are advancing on Tokyo." 

"Yeah," Jupiter said, cracking her knuckles. "It's not like Usagi was the best fighter. We'll be able to handle this, and then she can come back to Tokyo when it's safe." 

Silence descended on the group as they stood there awkwardly. None of them knew quite what to do now that Usagi had disappeared for the second time. At least this time, she hadn't faked her death. Except to Mamoru. If he thought she was dead, he wouldn't be searching for her. Apparently Mamoru hadn't realized that her Senshi powers, combined with the dark vampire powers he had given her, wouldn't allow her to die so easily. 

*** 

Ishikawa Prefecture was a new place for Usagi. She had picked Kanazawa City mostly for it's closeness to the Sea of Japan. Maybe being close to the salt water and the relaxing sound of the waves would be good for her peace of mind. 

That had been what she was thinking when she had first come to Kanazawa City, anyway. Now, five years later, she found herself a successful woman. Usagi had found that she had a talent for making the vividly colored kutani-yaki porcelain ware and other traditional crafts that made Kanazawa City famous. She had made alot of money doing so, and was now living a comfortable lifestyle. 

Usagi had kept alert of the situation in Tokyo, and it didn't look good. The Senshi had battled the vampires courageously, but in the end, the dark ones had been too strong. The Senshi hadn't been killed, and Usagi could only assume that the girls had gone back to their normal lives. The vampires had taken over Tokyo, and the humans lived in fear. Fear of their neighbors, fear of passers-by on the streets... It was impossible to tell who was vampire and who was human. 

The "Vampire-Human Rights Act" had been passed two years prior, dictating that the vampires were not permitted to kill any humans. However, it didn't mean that it was always followed. Fear kept the humans from speaking out, of course. With creatures like vampires becoming public knowledge, it was frightening to most people. Their very idea of life had been twisted when suddenly, creatures thought to be only legend were all too real. 

Usagi hadn't realized the enormity of what she had done until it was too late. By fleeing Tokyo, she had left the Senshi alone to fend off the attacking vampires. She had thought that the Senshi could handle it, but apparently they hadn't been strong enough. Just what had caused the vampires to be victorious? The Moon Princess should have shown up after Usagi had left-- and her powers would have easily vanquished the undead race. So why hadn't it worked out that way? 

For now, Usagi was sitting in the office of her high-rise, which housed a company of people who helped to mass-produce Usagi's beautiful creations. The kutani-yaki porcelain ware and other craft objects were a bit hit, especially if they had the mark of "Bunny," which was the name Usagi used for all of her business. A small cartoon-like rabbit flashing the 'V for Victory' sign with it's fingers was Usagi's trademark, and appeared on all of her creations as her signature. 

The intercom beeped, and she moved to answer it. "Yes?" 

"Bunny-sama, a reporter is here to speak with you about your beautiful porcelain creations. Shall I send him in?" 

'Bunny-sama' was the name everyone had started to call her. She had become somewhat of a "god" in the porcelain-ware business, so people had taken to using the honorific "sama" after her assumed name. No one in Kanazawa City or Ishikawa Prefecture knew her real name, and that was the way she liked it. It was safer that way. 

"Send him in." 

Settling back in her leather chair, she waited for the latest reporter to walk through the doors of her office. Every month a new reporter came to interview her about the newest "Bunny" creations on the market. At first, it had been frightening for her, because she had feared that someone from Tokyo would see her in the papers and recognize her as the "missing" or "dead" Tsukino Usagi. After she realized that she couldn't stop the reporters, she had made sure that her story and/or pictures were printed exclusively in a newspaper that didn't go outside of Ishikawa Prefecture. 

The man entered, grasping a notepad in one hand. A polite smile was on his face as he reached up to adjust his glasses. "Hello, Bunny-sama. It's good to see you again." 

She nodded, gesturing him to a seat across from her. "Masanori-san, how is it that you've made yourself a permanent slot in my time? I usually don't see anyone so regularly." 

He laughed as he took a seat, then began thumbing through his notepad. Finding a fresh piece of paper, he withdrew a pen from his pocket and let it hover above the paper. "I have my ways of getting the best interviews," he said with a sly grin. For a geeky newsreporter, Masanori Yu was quite self-confident. Usagi liked that about the man, and it was the only reason she allowed him a permanent time slot on her schedule. "Now, Bunny-sama. Your newest kutani-yaki vase was quite interesting." He flipped through his notes until he came to the page he desired. "This month's model sports a full moon, with a bunny standing on it, and below that, people are bowing. Correct?" 

Usagi nodded. "Yes, that is my newest creation." 

Yu nodded. "What was the inspiration for this piece?" 

She shrugged. "The beauty of a full moon, and the legend of the rabbit within it." 

"So you don't hold with the American saying of a 'man in the moon'?" 

She laughed, a bright smile spreading across her face. "Of course not. To see a rabbit in the face of a beautiful moon is far more romantic than some old man. Don't you think?" 

"Of course." Clearing his throat as he jotted a few things down, he glanced back up at her. "Where do you get your 'general' inspiration? You couldn't have gotten the ideas for so many pieces of beautiful art just by nature. Are feelings involved, desires, dreams?" 

Usagi reached over and opened a desk drawer, removing a manila folder. Opening it, she displayed pictures of her previous 'art.' Yu studied them, then regarded her with a curious look. "You see before you the previous pieces I've done. Of course dreams and feelings are present within my work. One cannot create art without dreams." 

He nodded, jotting a few more things down. This went on in the same manner for quite some time. As the interview was winding down, Yu looked at her seriously. "My superior things that you are far overdue for some more publicity. The neighboring towns are all abuzz with the news of your beautiful art. But why not somewhere as far as Tokyo, or Hokkaido? I'm sure they would be interested to know of your existence. Kanazawa City is popular for it's kutani-yaki porcelain ware, and other traditional crafts. It has been known as a 'Town of Culture.' Those in bigger cities that are famous tourist spots would make a beeline for your work! You would be sold out within weeks." 

"No." 

Yu looked at her, startled by the single word uttered so harshly. "Wh-what?" 

"Tokyo. Hokkaido. Those are cities that are famous, yes. But they can never know of me. My work will never grace the store shelves of Tokyo, and my face will never be in the newspapers there. I refuse to be exploited in Tokyo." 

The man's eyes widened. "Not in Tokyo? But--" 

"No!" Usagi glared at him, getting to her feet as she slammed an open palm down on the desk. "I made it clear to your superior that my work was to _never_ be displayed outside of Ishikawa Prefecture! Is that understood?" 

Grimacing, Yu nodded hastily. "Forgive me, Bunny-sama." Bowing politely, he gathered up his notepad and pen. "I will not broach the subject again." 

As the man hurried out of her office, Usagi released a pent-up breath. She hadn't meant to snap at the man, but her anger had taken over. If she was seen in Tokyo newspapers... Well, it didn't bear even being thought of. Picking up the Tokyo newspaper that had been delivered to her office earlier, she frowned at the headline. 'Vampire-Human Rights Act violated. Vampire known as 'Mamoru' on trial for death of human eight years ago.' Reading through the article, she felt as if her breath was suddenly being taken from her body. 

Mamoru was being put on trial-- and maybe sentenced to death-- because he hadn't saved her from "death" all those years ago. As a known vampire, he would have easily been able to save her from the construction beams that had crushed her. At least, that had been the story in the death of Tsukino Usagi. It didn't seem to matter to the officials of Tokyo that the events had occurred _before_ the Vampire-Human Rights Act had been passed. 

Lying the paper down on the desk in front of her, she frowned thoughtfully. The Senshi wouldn't bother to plead Mamoru's case, that was for certain. They all still blamed him for Usagi's having to hide, and perhaps even for the Princess not appearing. It had been nagging at her mind all these years. Why hadn't the Moon Princess appeared? She had said that she would be appearing, but...she hadn't. Why? With five years spanning the time since Usagi had fled Tokyo, one would think that the Princess would have shown herself. Or was it some sort of "test" for the Senshi? 

Looking down at the picture of Mamoru on the front page, a frown tugged at Usagi's mouth. It seemed almost unbelievable that he had been captured. Mamoru had always been so self-assured, never showing a bit of doubt about his skills at hiding. So how was it that he had been apprehended and was now being put on trial? Knowing the attitudes of the people of Tokyo, she knew that the trial would end, most likely, with Mamoru's death. Was there a way to prove his innocence? Usagi didn't see any, unless she came out into the open and told the truth. 

If she revealed herself, then everyone would know that "Bunny-sama" was one of the feared vampire race. Her life would be ruined, and for what? To help the man who had tried to kill her. Laughing at herself, she shook her head and threw the newspaper into the nearby trash can. That way of thinking was foolish. Throwing herself into her work, she forcefully turned her mind away from the situation in Tokyo. It wouldn't do any good to think about it, anyway. That life was over; she had moved on. 

*** 

With all of her resolve against going back to Tokyo, Usagi somehow found herself stepping from the train terminal onto the busy street. It had all gone by amazingly fast, and she still wasn't sure what had possessed her to come back. There had been something that she couldn't ignore, though, and found herself bound for Tokyo. Hearing angry cries, she looked over to see a group assembled near the train station. Signs sporting anti-vampire slogans were thrust into the air admid cries of hatred and violence. 

Hurrying away from the awful sight, she hailed a cab and gave her destination as the Hikawa Jinja. Surely Rei wouldn't have abandoned the shrine that she and her grandfather ran together. And even if she had, surely her grandfather would tell Usagi where to find her. Five years had passed since she had last been in Tokyo, and it was possible that the other Senshi weren't where she had last known them to be. Rei seemed to be the only steady one. The shrine was her heritage; she wouldn't leave it behind. 

Climbing the stairs that had once seemed so long, she found herself at the top all too quickly. Looking around at the familiar temple grounds, she uttered a soft prayer as she stepped past the _torii_ archway. Blue eyes searching for a sign of Rei, she felt oddly bereft when no sign of her friend appeared. Where was she? Carefully walking further in the shrine, she looked around for the girl. "Come to buy a good-luck charm?" 

Whirling, Usagi saw an unfamiliar man standing there, his face lined with a polite smile. "Do not fear; I do not bite. " 

She smiled nervously. "I'm looking for Hino Rei... Or Hino-san, her grandfather. Are they still here?" 

The man seemed kindly enough, but he wasn't familiar to Usagi. And where was Rei? One hand clasped around the wooden handle of the broom he was holding, the man frowned in thought. "I've never met a male Hino, I am sorry. But the girl, Rei, she sold me this shrine over two years ago." 

Groaning in defeat, Usagi shook her head. "Do you know where Rei is now?" 

His knuckles tightened around the broom handle as he shook his head. "Regretfully, Rei-san did not leave a forwarding address with me. I only know that she needed to sell this shrine quickly." 

Lowering her eyes, Usagi nodded slowly. "Thank you for your time." 

"If you'd like--" the man began, causing Usagi to look at him. "--I could help you out. A shrine never truly forgets it's first keeper. The Sacred Fire maybe can show us the way to your friend. I think something very important happens with the two of you." 

A feeling of relief ran through her, and she nodded happily. The Sacred Fire had always given Rei answers. Perhaps it would work for this man. Now seated behind him as he chanted to the flickering flames, she recalled the many times she had seen Rei doing the very same. Even with the knowledge of a different race of human-like beings, tradition wasn't completely forgotten. 

"She is nearby." Usagi's eyes went to the back of the man's head at his quiet words. Of course Rei wouldn't have wanted to go far away from the shrine. It was still her home; her heritage. But why had she given it up? The man rattled off an address, and Usagi got to her feet. 

"Thank you!" 

"Wait." 

She turned at the softly-spoken word. "Yes?" The man had gotten to his feet, and now faced her. 

"Your friend, she fears the vampires. It is not healthy; they are fast becoming a part of Tokyo. If she does not let go of her fear, she could die." 

Usagi frowned. "How do you...know so much?" 

The priest smiled gently. "You aren't like your friend. There is a darkness in your soul. The same darkness... that is in mine." An indrawn breath was the only sign that Usagi had heard his words. "You think it odd that a vampire is a priest? It was my calling before I was turned this way. After the vampire left me be, I continued on as I had before. It's not so hard, you know. But lately, it gets harder and harder to blend in when everyone is on the hunt for our kind. So many people hate us." 

"No one would suspect a priest of being a vampire," she observed softly. "You've chosen a good way to hide from public persecution." 

He nodded, studying her. "You fight the darkness." 

"I fight the one who created me as this," she said quietly. "I can never forgive him for his actions." 

A flash of sympathy appeared in the preist's eyes. "Anger and revenge will only drag you down. You must let the past go, or you will die." 

She took in a deep breath, and released it slowly. "I can't rest until he has paid for what he's done." Turning, she walked away. "Thank you for your assistance." 

Watching her retreating back until she was out of sight, the priest let a frown tug at the edge of his mouth. The girl's anger would destroy her unless she let go of it. Facing a vampire who was as skilled as her adversary seemed to be would only leave her dead. The girl was foolish... or just hurting. 

*** 

Standing outside the door with the scratched faux-gold number '26' on it, Usagi took in a steeling breath. Soon, she would come face to face with a part of her past. A past she had thought never to face again. Shaking her head, she knocked on the door before she could talk herself out of it. Hopefully the man hadn't been lying about this being Rei's address. 

As she waited, something struck her. The Sacred Fire had never told _specific_ details! So why was it suddenly able to churn out an exact address? Taking a step back, she prepared to run. What if he had sent her straight into a trap? 

Too late. The door was opening. Hand curling into a fist, she tensed up as she waited for the person to be revealed. "Yes?" 

A familiar voice... "Rei?" 

The woman stared at her in shock, taking a few moments to realize who was standing in front of her. "Usagi?" 

The blonde smiled nervously. "Long time, huh?" 

Slowly, Rei nodded before gesturing her into the apartment. "What are you doing here? I didn't think we'd ever see you again." 

Looking around the apartment, Usagi decided that it suited Rei. Decorated in red-and-black tones, the apartment decor reflected the owner's personality. The black leather sofa and the red-and-white patterned table cloth on the end table blended in with the rest of the decor. In the side of the room was what looked like an altar. A left-over from her life as a priestess? Of course Rei couldn't give it up completely. On the walls were pictures of different shrines and other things relating to her earlier profession as a priestess. 

Turning to look at her friend as Rei closed the door, Usagi offered a tremulous smile. "I guess I'm back because I saw the article in the paper about Mamoru." 

Frowning, Rei took a seat on the sofa, motioning Usagi into a nearby matching chair. "Did you come back... to defend him? He tried to kill you, Usagi!" 

She nodded, lowering her eyes away from Rei's questing gaze. "I know. I couldn't bear to see him put to death, though. Just because he's a vampire? It doesn't seem right. And he didn't kill me." 

"But he tried to. It's all the same, Usagi." Automatically offering some tea, she walked off to make some, with Usagi following close behind. 

As they stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to heat, Usagi studied her friend. Instead of the red-and-white robes of a Shinto priestess Usagi was so used to, Rei was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt with the red character for 'honor'. Her hair was up in a bun held by hair chopsticks, and she sported a bit of lip gloss. Definitely not the Rei that Usagi remembered. 

"Why did you sell the shrine?" 

Busily pouring the hot water into two tea cups and adding the tea bags, Rei frowned as she grabbed two spoons out of the drawer. "It just got to be too much. Grampa died two and a half years ago, and suddenly... I couldn't deal with it. Too many memories there, I suppose." She shrugged, carrying the two cups to the nearby kitchen table. The two settled down on opposite sides. Stirring the tea into the cup, Rei grabbed a napkin from the holder situated neatly on the table and laid the dripping tea bag on it. "Business had picked up considerably, especially with everyone praying for sanctuary from the vampires. But... I couldn't go on there; I needed a change. With Grampa's death, everything seemed wrong." 

Sipping at her tea, Usagi studied the empty look in her friend's eyes. "The Senshi have disbanded?" 

"Yes. After a while, we all knew that we would never be able to defeat the vampires. We just didn't have the strength. So we gave up. It's not so bad, having them around. After the Vampire-Human Rights Act was passed, people don't have to live in fear of them attacking." 

Frowning, Usagi set her cup down on the table. "Rei... Do you know where the others are?" 

Sighing, Rei traced the rim of her cup with one finger. "We've lost touch over the years. But we're all still linked. I know that Ami went to study in Germany, and Minako went back to England with Artemis." 

"What about Makoto?" 

Rei lowered her eyes. "In jail." 

"What!?" Eyes wide, Usagi stared at her. Was it possible? 

Sighing, Rei nodded in sympathy. "After you left and the Senshi split up, she got caught up with some bad people. A street gang got their clutches in her, and she started... doing things." 

"Like what?" 

Getting to her feet, Rei left the room for a few moments. Grimacing at the wordless departue, Usagi decided that it was merely Rei's way of doing things. Coming back into the room, Rei lay down a marble-green book with the words 'Scrapbook' in gold lettering on the front. "I save all the news articles and things I could about Makoto and the others. Maybe it's stupidly sentimental, but..." 

"No, it's great." Usagi smiled at the woman. "I couldn't get every piece of news coming out Tokyo where I was staying at, so this is great." She paused, a sad look entering her eyes as she opened to the first page. "If I had known about Makoto..." 

Rei shook her head as she took her seat once again. "Don't worry yourself about it. There was nothing any of us could have done." 

Nodding, Usagi flipped through the pages. News articles, pictures, memories of the entire group together... It seemed as if the entire life of the Senshi was contained within the single book. Looking at Rei, Usagi felt a gentle smile spread across her face. "Thank you, this is amazing." 

Shrugging, Rei picked up the empty tea cups and set them in the sink. "I knew that the memories would be needed one day." She frowned, realizing something. "How did you find me?" Crumpling up the paper napkins the two had had used, she threw them in the trash along with the used tea bags. "My address and phone number are unlisted." 

Closing the scrapbook, Usagi looked at her. "The priest who owns the Hikawa Jinja. He read the Sacred Fire and told me where to find you." 

Rei laughed, shaking her head. "I told him my address after I sold him the place, just in case he needed something." 

"Oh." An embarrassed flush spread over Usagi's face, and she fought it down. "I-I thought that something seemed off. I remembered later that you said the Sacred Fire could never tell you specifics. But I was just so excited about seeing someone from my past again..." 

"I understand." Sitting down again, Rei sighed. "To tell the truth, I had hoped that you'd come back someday. When you left, none of us really thought it was real. But then you didn't come back... Five years, Usagi. Why did you stay away so long? We needed you! The Senshi fell apart without you." 

Usagi shook her head, looking at the woman across from her. "I was never an integral part of the Senshi; we all knew that. That's why it shouldn't have mattered much that I left. When I ran off with Mamoru after faking my 'death', the Senshi were all right. So why was this time any different?" 

"We just couldn't handle it without you. It couldn't be explained, but we fell. Maybe if the Princess had appeared... But she never did. And we failed. Maybe if things were different..." Shaking her head, Rei shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. Things are the way they are, and it can't be changed." 

A frown appeared on Usagi's face. "Why didn't the Princess appear? It doesn't make sense. She said she would be there when we needed her!" 

"Sometimes we aren't meant to understand things like that," Rei said. "Do you think maybe she couldn't appear because we weren't all together?" 

"It's possible... But again, that would make it only my fault." Shaking her head, Usagi released a sigh of defeat. "Maybe if I hadn't gotten mixed up with Mamoru, none of this would have ever happened." 

"No one ever knows for sure," Rei said. 

The two caught up on what each had been doing for the last few years, and what Rei knew of the others. Spending the day just talking was a nice distraction from what was going on outside the apartment walls. The clash between humans and vampires would happen soon. The Senshi, if banded together again, would stand tall against their immortal adversaries and would not back down. This time, they would have a leader. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: OK, this one is kinda long... ^^;; I have no idea how it got to be so much! I was actually planning on a shorter chapter, that went in a whole different direction! But, instead, I got this. So- how was it? 


	8. Agreement

    The twilight of the sky was darker than expected, but Usagi stood on the cracked sidewalk, her blonde hair blowing in the cool breeze. Her lips pulled back to reveal elongated canines that glistened in the moonlight; her blue eyes glittering with a deadly force. Her fingernails were properly manicured and painted a harsh ebony, signifying the death she'd lived in for so long. Manicures and 'pampering' herself wasn't her way, but Rei had insisted. If she was going to enter the dark den of the city prison to confront Makoto, it was better that she looked her best. Makoto would be frightened if her steadfast leader had the wan, tired look of a woman too long on the run.   
    The night had called her out of Rei's apartment, giving her the urge to roam the streets of Tokyo - in her element. Rei had warned her against it, saying that the vampires would sniff her out and maybe even attack, but she had reassured her friend that she could take care of herself. Besides, Mamoru had created her - she carried his scent. Because of that mark, the others wouldn't dare to attack her. At least, that was what she had told Rei. Since Mamoru had tried to kill her, could the others want to continue with that?   
    Even with the threat of danger, Usagi had needed to feel the cool night air on her exposed skin; needed to feel the thrill of the hunt but not really attack a human. Catching the scent on the wind, tracking down the prey, and remaining in the shadows until the human moved off. Thanks to the Vampire-Human Rights Act, which was good in itself, she couldn't attack the humans for food or she herself would be carted off to jail. Roaming the streets of Tokyo brought back too many memories of her time with Mamoru, but it couldn't be helped. She couldn't forget her purpose for being here.   
    Helping Mamoru, however foolish that might seem, and getting the band of the Senshi back together was her true purpose for being in Tokyo. There wasn't really anything they could do about the vampires until they found the princess. It was her power, incomparable command, that could defeat the vampire clan. The undead roamers would feel the bite of the Silver Crystal's energy, and they would eventually disappear into the night from whence they came. _If_ the princess showed up this time, that is.   
    The cracked cement of the sidewalk left jagged, risen edges for the distracted to trip over and fall to the hard ground. Since Usagi had left, Tokyo's maintenance had definitely dropped in quality. Did the people just not care about their city after the advance of the vampires?   
    Soon, Mamoru would be put on trial for the supposed murder of one Tsukino Usagi. Ikuko and Kenji, and even Shingo, were out for the man's blood after realizing that it was he who had let their daughter die. With his vampiric powers, he could have easily saved Usagi from the crushing construction beams. The trial was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, and Usagi planned to be there after she met with Makoto. A black wig, supplied by Rei, and contact lenses would disguise her from her family and Mamoru. She didn't even know if she was going to defend Mamoru against the charges, but it wasn't likely. He _had_ tried to kill her, after all.   
    She was a Guardian of the Moon Princess, but she had turned her back on her duty after accepting Mamoru's blood. Gathering together the now spread-out Senshi would be her first duty after freeing Makoto from prison. She and Rei had done some research, finding out why Makoto had been imprisoned. The girl had been arrested two years ago, and the jail had been her home for that period of time. Over the five years that Usagi had left Tokyo, much had happened. Makoto had been sentenced to three years for a crime that wasn't talked about in the police reports or the newspaper, so Rei and Usagi could only decide that it was a trumped-up charge - not even legal - that had gotten her arrested.   
    Hearing footsteps behind her, she made no notice that she had heard the movement. The rock chips from the cracked sidewalk made noise when they were brushed aside by moving feet, and it was almost impossible to avoid them. Whoever was stalking her, they would have quite a surprise if they tried to attack her. Taking in a breath, she sniffed for the individual's scent. Human. It was against the Rights Act to attack, even if she herself was being threatened. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of a chain rattling, as if someone was trying to muffle the sound. Gangsters - ready for their next mugging.   
    They wouldn't take kindly to knowing that their target was a vampire, capable of killing them without a single thought. Her right hand clenched into a fist and she had to forcefully remind herself that she couldn't attack. It would be too easy to get the law down on the heads of all the city's vampire population just because she was angry at the way things were going. No one would believe that it was simply self-defense; not for a vampire, anyway. Sighing softly, she reached into her pocket to caress the small blade that was secreted there. It was a small, one-inch blade on a key chain, and it could have its useful moments. She didn't really _need_ a weapon with all of her powers and supernatural strength, but it gave her a sense of protection stemming back to her self-conscious human days.   
    Walking down the sidewalk, alternating between the patches of shadow and the circles of light cast by streetlights - many of them broken - Usagi waited for her pursuers to strike. She had been waiting for some action, and now she had found it. Not what she had hoped for, but at least it was something. The rattle of a chain and a bone-chilling laugh from behind her stilled her steps and she turned, lethal light gleaming in her eyes. They had finally decided to make their presence known, and she wasn't about to disappoint them by merely ignoring their threat.   
    Three men, each brawny and wearing leather bomber jackets with a scarab-like insignia on the breast. One man had long hair, scruffy in appearance, the other two were clean-shaven, a bit more respectable looking. All of them were equally dangerous, no matter how they looked. The long-haired one clutched the chain she had heard, his lips pulled back in a deadly smile. The other two held weapons of their own - one a hammer, and one a gun. Usagi brushed back her hair from where it was drifting into her face, smiling politely. "Can I help you?"   
    Laughing cruelly, the men only smirked at her. "Want a bit of fun tonight, girly?" the long-haired man asked.   
    She frowned at him. Men like this were only too common on the streets of Tokyo. Unfortunately, even the advancement of the vampire clan hadn't stopped them from walking their 'territory.' Taking a breath in impatience, she smiled at them blandly. She had thought that, with vampires being so common, she would have been free of the unwanted attention of this variety, but apparently not _everything_ in Tokyo had changed.   
    "I certainly hope you have a good reason for detaining me," she said quietly, purposely baring her fangs.   
    The men's eyes widened, and a worried murmur went up between the two clean-shaven ones. The long-haired one swallowed nervously, saying shakily, "I-I hope that you're not lost. W-we can help you if you are..."   
    She chuckled and turned away. "No, but thank you."   
    Walking away easily, Usagi heard the sound of a chain hitting the cement and footsteps running hurriedly in the opposite direction. Apparently they'd never come in contact with a vampire before, and weren't willing to do so again. Looking down at her manicure as she walked down the street, boot heels clacking against the sidewalk, she shook her head. The humans were so afraid of the blood-sucking occupants of their city that they failed to realize that they, too, had been human once.   
    In all of the monster legends that Usagi had heard as a child, they were mostly humans turned into a monster by someone else, and cursed to live a life no longer as a human and feared by all those they once knew. Vampires, werewolves, and a number of other supernatural beings were previously human. So why was there so much fear involved? Even Usagi hadn't believed in the existence of vampires before she'd been bitten, even if magic had suddenly become real thanks to her Senshi destiny.  
    Heading back toward Rei's apartment, where she was staying while in Tokyo, Usagi decided to forget about the vampire problems in Tokyo until after she'd freed Makoto and attended Mamoru's trial. Other things came first before educating the human populace of Tokyo about their new undead neighbors. 

*** 

    Shuffling into the room where she was supposed to meet whoever it was that had come to see her, Makoto shrugged off the forceful hand of the guard. If they thought she couldn't handle herself just because she'd been locked up for two years, they had another thing coming. Makoto had learned to adjust to the confined lifestyle, relishing her allotted time outside each day. It almost seemed unreal that there was only one more year of her sentencing to go. With all of the trumped-up charges they'd locked her up on, she had thought they would've gone for a life-sentence instead of just a mere three years. Perhaps they had hoped that she would have broken by now.   
    Pausing beside the table, she held out the handcuffs toward the guard, silently asking to be given that small measure of freedom. Wordlessly, the guard uncuffed her and held the heavy metal in one hand warningly before moving to stand by the door. Sinking down into the uncomfortable chair, Makoto's eyes locked onto the gray-metal tabletop. She didn't want to meet the eyes of whoever had come to visit. Her lawyer or Rei; it didn't matter much anymore. None of the visits had done her any good, they only left her with an intense longing to be free of this place. Those who came to visit her could leave freely whenever they wished, but she was stuck there.   
    "It's been a long time."   
    Eyes snapping up at the unexpected voice, Makoto took in the sight of a person she had thought she'd never see again. "Usagi..."   
    The girl grinned, knowing that her friend hadn't expected to see her. Usagi had fled Tokyo after Mamoru had attempted to kill her, and now that he was on trial, she had come back. "Why are you here?"   
    Usagi glanced down. "I couldn't stay away. There are things that need to be done." Slowly, she explained to her friend what she had been doing in the years since she'd left, and what had happened more recently. Makoto explained that the cops had gotten her on some trumped-up charges, saying that she was responsible for a robbery just because she was standing around the corner. She had been waiting for Keichi, a man she had been involved with, but the cops hadn't wanted to listen. And since he was a gangster, Keichi had refused to show up for court; he hadn't even let the cops find him to question if he did know Makoto or not.   
    Looking at her friend, Usagi studied the girl. She wore the trademark bright-orange prison uniform, her hair hanging down her back. Her emerald eyes had lost their luster, but were still bright in their intensity. Her spirit hadn't been broken, no matter the years locked up in a prison for something she hadn't done. They would need that feisty spirit when they had to defeat the vampires.   
    Usagi hadn't yet thought about what would happen. She was a vampire now, so if the princess used the Silver Crystal to rid the earth of their kind, then it would kill her as well. Unless the princess had a way to rid her of the vampire blood in her veins, then she was as good as dead.   
    Self-consciously running her tongue across the elongated canines, she glanced at Makoto's pale face. Apparently the prison hadn't been too good for her complexion, but at least she was still thriving. Usagi smiled at her friend decisively. "I'm going to get you out of here."  
    A complaint was frozen on the tip of Makoto's tongue as the blonde stood up, leaving the room without another word. 

*** 

    The trial of Chiba Mamoru was just beginning in the courthouse, people crammed in all the way to the door to see the trial of the vampire who had let a human die. Mamoru's argument to his innocence was simple: The Rights Act hadn't been in place then, so he hadn't been forced to use his supernatural powers to save her from being crushed. They couldn't blame him for hesitating to reveal himself for the vampire that he was in such a volatile time. If he had saved Tsukino Usagi, people would have been out for his blood, saying that he was a monster, no matter the life he had saved.   
    A case that was years old should have had no bearing on the present, but it did. Mamoru's status as the vampire lord also didn't give him any leeway with the Japanese courts. They were determined to see him pay for letting the young girl die when he had the power to save her.   
    Looking at the black-robed judge, Mamoru sat at the table, his hands lying on the scratched wood. Thanks to his upstanding position, he could forego the use of handcuffs. Instead of turning to look at the full courtroom, he felt with his mind to sense if any of his followers were in attendance. At least half the crowd packed into the room were vampires, and it set him at ease. No matter how many humans with guns had arrived, his undead legion would be enough to stop them.   
    Sensing a presence that he had believed long-dead, he stiffened until it disappeared after a moment. Must have been only the stress getting to him; there was no way that Usagi could really be alive after all this time. Relaxing in the chair, he gazed at the front of the room where the judge called everyone to attention.  
    Sinking into her chair, Usagi looked around nervously, hoping that Mamoru hadn't sensed her presence. Too late, she had remembered about his ability to sense her aura's signal as different from the others. Disguising her presence had been simple, with what she'd learned over the years. Having five years away from Tokyo to test her abilities and hone the skills that he himself had taught her had left her more skilled than he could realize. She would never be able to deny Mamoru anything, but it was possible that he wouldn't realize she was even alive.   
    Catching sight of her parents sitting near the front, she stiffened. If they noticed her... Well, it didn't matter. She was dead; had been for years. They would brush it off to thinking they were imagining a resemblance to their long-dead daughter and leave it at that. Besides, the black wig and contacts she wore should stop them from taking a second glance. She was just another face in the crowd to them. But Mamoru... Even if he did believe he had killed her with his own hands, he would realize right off that her vampire immortality combined with her Senshi strength had kept her from death. He had only wanted to kill her from the beginning anyway, so it shouldn't be any different now.  
    Lowering her eyes, she tried to tell herself that her decision to leave had been the best thing. As the judge started to speak, she listened intently. He spoke of the incident they'd staged with the construction beams, accusing Mamoru of refusing to save her even though he had possessed the power to do so. He spoke of Mamoru's argument that, the Rights Act not having been in place then, that he would have been persecuted as a monster and killed on sight.  
    Usagi agreed whole-heartedly with the man's argument, but she couldn't testify. She was supposed to be dead; that was the whole reason for the trial. And Mamoru had tried to kill her - most likely only turning her into a vampire and taking her for his mate so that he could kill her easier.  
    The trial was ended quickly, with Mamoru given a life sentence for now and a trial in another two weeks, when they would decide if he should get parole - since he was immortal - or if he should be sentenced to death. Throughout it all, the man showed no sign of flinching; he was completely calm. Even when the issue of death was raised - by unconventional manner, of course - he didn't waver in his cold look. It was as if he held no emotions; wasn't even hearing what was going on around him. How he could act so calm in the face of possible death, Usagi didn't know. Surely he didn't really believe that his vampire powers would be enough to save him.   
    Getting to her feet and joining the others who filed from the courtroom, Usagi felt the supernatural powers flowing off of many of the normal-looking people who had been in attendance. Even with their leader in chains, figuratively, and about to be killed by Japanese court, they flocked after him like fan girls after a particularly hot superstar. Stepping into the sunlight, Usagi slipped on a pair of sunglasses and walked to where Rei was waiting at the corner.   
    Telling her what had transpired at the trial, she didn't miss the frown on the girl's face. "So, how do we get Makoto out?" Rei said, changing the subject before Usagi asked about her obvious dislike of the results. It wasn't that she hated the court system, it was more that she was afraid that Mamoru would find a way to get to Usagi, even if he was in jail.   
    Usagi removed the wig and contacts, sighing in relief, as she watched the people leaving the courthouse. "I've gotten a lot of clout back in Ishikawa Prefecture thanks to my multi-million dollar company where I started my creations so long ago. My name - my artist name - should be very well known, even here in Tokyo. It is with that power that I will get the charges against Mako-chan set aside, and she'll be free. Can you contact Minako and Ami?"   
    "Yes, of course. I've got their home phone numbers, and they should also be carrying their communicators."   
    "After all this time?"   
    Rei shrugged, digging into her pocket for her own communicator. "After we disbanded, we all agreed that we would hold the communicators close in case something like this ever came up. They'll probably be mad at me because I didn't call the moment you arrived in Tokyo, but it couldn't be helped."   
    Flipping open the watch-like object, the raven-haired girl moved her thumb to press down the 'all-call' button. "Wait." Rei glanced at her. "I'm not sure if we should get them involved. It could be very dangerous, and I know that all of you want to lead normal lives."   
    "You did too, once. Now, that decision has been taken away from you. The moment Mamoru bit you, he took away your free-will. I can't just stand around and let him get away with it. He's charged with your murder, and it's not such a far stretch from the truth. He _did_ try to kill you and, in essence, he killed you the moment he turned you into one of his own. The others will back me up; we won't let him get away with it so easily."  
    Usagi sighed, nodding. Rei's words were truth; concerning Mamoru and the rest of it. Ishikawa Prefecture had been a way of remaining safe; of keeping away from Mamoru's evil intentions for the last five years. Staging an elaborate death scene, running off with Mamoru, becoming 'Bunny-sama' and creating a new life for herself after Mamoru had tried to kill her… All of it had blurred together; leaving her with a bitter aftertaste. She had never expected any of it, and to be truthful, it was beginning to scare her. There were times when all she wanted was to go to her mother and fall into her arms, crying like a child. But strength was needed - especially now.   
    Now knowing that Mamoru's love had been tainted by evil had left Usagi depressed; not sure which direction her life should go in. The man's deception had carried farther than he had expected. Even today, perhaps it would bring about an experience that he wouldn't expect. Surely he hadn't thought that a jail sentence would be forthcoming after staging Usagi's death.   
    Looking at the courthouse doors, tears glistening in her eyes, Usagi sighed sadly to see that no one was exiting. They would hold Mamoru for a few minutes longer, most likely to interrogate him and see if he wanted to change his plea. He would be satisfied with himself, knowing that so many of his followers had turned out for his trial; glad that they hadn't deserted him in his most-needed hour. It would bolster the man's ego until he believed himself to be a god among the undead race; able to do anything he pleased even with the unsuspecting humans.  
    "Usagi?"  
    She glanced over at Rei, who still held her communicator, ready to use. "Go ahead and let them know," she said softly. There was nothing else she could do; life had to go on. And the lives of Ami and Minako were being Senshi, just as the others had accepted. It wouldn't go away just because they left Japan. Germany, even England, wasn't far enough away for them to escape their destiny. The destiny of being a Guardian, which had followed them since they had been born and reborn again.   
    Tuning out the sound of Rei speaking to the girls who had been frantic upon hearing their communicators beep after such a long silence, Usagi kept her eyes on the courthouse doors. When was Mamoru going to come out?  
    "Okay, they're taking the first flights back to Tokyo." Rei laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"  
    Nodding briefly, Usagi forced a polite smile. "Let's get back to your apartment; we shouldn't hang around here all day."  
    Accepting her friend's words, Rei followed her down the street. The Senshi hadn't made an appearance for years, and they would now have the final showdown against the vampires. 

*** 

    Stepping out of the bustling airport, Ami looked around as she brushed a few strands of her blue-black hair from her face. Rei's call the previous day had left her astounded. After all this time, Usagi had finally returned to Tokyo. The story had been explained briefly, leaving Ami with the curiousness of a concerned friend. So many questions left unanswered; so much out in the open. Rei had explained as best she could, but Ami had booked the next flight to Tokyo. If Usagi was back and Mamoru was on trial for her murder, it could get very volatile the next few days.   
    Minako, as well, had left England en route for Tokyo, concerned for her former leader. Usagi's attitude seemed to have changed drastically since they'd first met her. Mamoru's influence over her life had been strong, leaving her a different woman than she would have been if he hadn't chosen her.   
    Hailing a cab, Ami gave the driver Rei's address, wondering not for the first time why the girl had given up the shrine. Why had a woman who was so devoted to her ancestral home just given up the Hikawa Jinja? It was a mystery that had plagued Ami. Rei's grandfather's death had been a tragic event, and after that, she had just changed. Giving up the shrine had been the _last_ thing anyone had expected, but she had gone through with it.   
    As the cab slowed as it reached the destination and stopped at the edge of the curb, Ami leaned up to give the man the fee before stepping out onto the sidewalk. Looking up at the apartment building, she sighed and hefted her bags up into her arms before entering. Stopping at the door marked with a faux-gold 26, she took a deep breath. Setting down one of sensible black-leather travel bags, she knocked steadily.   
    The door opened and she came face to face with a woman she had thought long gone. "Usagi..." she breathed.   
    Smiling brightly, Usagi reached out to grab the bag she'd set down and gestured her inside. "It's been so long! How are you?"   
    "I'm fine..." Trailing off, Ami wasn't really sure what to say. The blonde was almost like a ghost, since everyone believed her to be dead. Glancing around the apartment, she saw that Minako had already arrived and was perched next to Rei on a black leather sofa, a cup of tea sitting in front of her on a nearby end table covered with red-and-white cloth. Eyes scanning the room, Ami easily picked out the reminders of Rei's life as a priestess. So she hadn't forgotten her roots, after all.   
    Taking her coat, Usagi hurried off to place the girl's things in the guest room appointed to her. "How much does this apartment cost?" Ami wondered aloud. "It must be a lot, if you have separate guest bedrooms for each of us."   
    Shrugging, Rei got up to prepare Ami a cup of tea without bothering to ask if she wanted it. "It's enough to be satisfied of my safety."   
    "You never left Tokyo," Minako pointed out. "Why?"   
    Giving Ami the tea as the girl took a seat in a nearby chair, Rei settled back on the couch. "Mako-chan needed me," was all she said. The others understood, though. They had all been informed when Makoto had been unjustly imprisoned.   
    Usagi looked at them all, pulling out a cell phone as an afterthought. "Now to get Mako-chan here, and we'll be together again. It's just not a complete set without her."   
    "You sound like you're talking about a tea set, Odango," Rei commented.  
    Stiffening, Usagi frowned at her. "Please don't call me that. I'm... not the person I was back then."   
    Nodding slowly, Rei glanced at the others, surprised by the serious tone. The nickname seemed to bring up bad memories - most likely of Mamoru. Speaking quickly when someone answered her call, Usagi concluded the conversation easily. Smiling at the others, she nodded. "My clout as 'Bunny-sama' finally has a use. Mako-chan will be released later today."   
    Sighs of relief and cheers of good-nature went up around the small group. At least one thing was in their favor. Minako and Ami both suffered from jet lag, so they begged off going to the police station, each wanting to rest for a bit before they were forced to do any fighting. If the vampire legions learned that the hated Senshi were all together again, they would attack without warning. It wasn't their way to practice stealth or subtlety, and they would attack Rei's apartment and those within without remorse. Not even Mamoru's orders would be able to stop them... Not that he would give the Senshi any pardon, that is. Even Usagi knew that Mamoru - once trying to kill her - wouldn't be so grateful that they were all back in one place.  
    When they were spread out - Rei in Tokyo, Usagi in Ishikawa Prefecture, Minako in England, Ami in Germany - they weren't a threat to him or his followers. But now that they were all in Tokyo, they could truly pose a danger. He wouldn't know yet, of course, and neither would the other vampires who populated the city. Wandering the streets wasn't a smart option, but it was something they had to do. Even though the vampires could sense when someone's energy wasn't normal human, they couldn't truly determine if they were Senshi or not. 

*** 

    Stepping out into the bright sunlight, Makoto smiled at the friends on each side of her. Rei on her left, and Usagi on her right. Freedom... True freedom... She hadn't had such a thing in so long, it was amazing. Taking in a deep breath, she released it slowly. For some reason, it just felt different with the tang of freedom added.  
    "Thanks."   
    It was a paltry expression after everything that Usagi had done for her, but Makoto didn't know what else to say. Being given pardon a whole year before her sentence was up had given her wings and she felt so free and unfettered that she just wanted to do something wild and exciting. But, as a Guardian, she knew that her duty as a Senshi came first. The princess would need her undivided attention when the time came. It was an obligation she wasn't truly sure she wanted, but she would honor her responsibility as the warrior of Jupiter. It was so much a part of her life that she couldn't imagine living without it.  
    She hadn't transformed in years, none of them had. Training would be an exciting experience; getting to know their Senshi abilities again. Makoto wondered if they had improved with any of their abilities, thanks to their now grown attitudes. She mentioned it to the others, but neither Usagi nor Rei had an answer.  
    After leaving their company, Makoto knelt in front of an altar at a nearby church. If things were different, she would have gone to Rei's shrine. She had changed into a worn denim jacket, faded blue jeans and a light green T-shirt before heading to the church that was just down the street from Rei's building. Rei wasn't Christian, but she didn't object to the proximity of the house of worship. She visited her temple every so often, when she was sure that the memories of her grandfather wouldn't overwhelm her. Rei would never convert to Christianity; the religion of Shinto was too much ingrained in her by her grandfather's teachings.  
    "Can I help you, child?"   
    Glancing back, Makoto saw a priest standing there. He looked to be in his mid-fifties, graying hair hanging down to brush the collar of his jacket. His brown eyes were kind beneath the black-rimmed glasses as he smiled down at her. Getting to her feet from where she'd been kneeling before the altar, she smiled tremulously. "I'm just praying for strength, Father."   
    "It seems there is much weighing on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"   
    She sighed, looking down. "I'm not sure that you could understand it. I-I don't even know if I should tell anyone; it's not something that should be spread around. I'm just having some difficulties, that's all."   
    Walking over to one of the pews, the man took a seat and motioned for her to do the same. As she settled herself onto the hard wooden bench, he smiled kindly. "Sometimes all it takes to solve one's problems is a kind ear."   
    Sighing, Makoto shrugged. "I'm afraid this isn't one of those times." She paused, wrestling with herself. Finally, she told him sketchy details, careful not to let on that she was a Senshi.   
    As she finished her half-fabricated story, the priest sat back in thought. "If your friends and yourself have such a dilemma weighing upon yourselves, perhaps it would be better to give it up to God. Give him your burdens and--"   
    "No." She shook her head. "I understand your words, but that won't work with this problem. It's a matter of life or death; perhaps even for the people of Tokyo. If the vampires aren't..."   
    Trailing off, Makoto winced as she realized what she'd been about to reveal. Telling anyone - even a priest - of her identity as a Senshi and what they were planning to do would be dangerous. There could be no telling who was a vampire and who wasn't. Normally, Makoto would rule out anyone in such a position as definitely not being a vampire, but that was before Usagi had spoken of the vampire priest who had taken over the Hikawa Jinja. To know that positions in society such as priesthood were being taken over by vampires was a sobering thought. Not all of them were evil, but the majority still lusted for human blood and mostly didn't care if their targets met their end.   
    The idea of their power frightened Makoto sometimes. She'd seen their power, back before the Vampire-Human Rights Act; while the Senshi had still been locked in a mind-numbing war with the undead creatures. For their immortality and supernatural abilities, the vampire race had quite an advantage over the Senshi who opposed them. Thankfully, Mamoru had listened to the Japanese government when ordered to stand down, and the others had obeyed his word. How he had gotten to such a god-like status among them, Makoto would never understand. But she also knew that she would never forgive the man for trying to kill Usagi. Using her...   
    The priest's concerned look barely registered in her mind as she pushed back her feelings of hatred for Mamoru. The vampire "lord" wouldn't get any sympathy from the Senshi, and they would make sure that he knew it. Makoto wished she could attend his trial to see him be put away, but being so recently pardoned from her own prison sentence, she knew that it wasn't possible. "Thank you for listening, Father," she said softly. "But I'm afraid that even you can't understand my problem."   
    Leaving the church, Makoto wandered down the sidewalk toward Rei's building. She knew that the woman's apartment was getting crowded. Five Senshi in one apartment was a tight squeeze, even if it was larger than an average sized apartment. Her lease on her own apartment had run out while she'd been incarcerated, so she didn't have anywhere to go. Usagi had been living in Ishikawa Prefecture, so she didn't have anywhere to go either, as did neither Ami or Minako. Rei, the only one who had retained a residence in Tokyo, would be forced to put up with four sometimes annoying houseguests until all of this was resolved.  
    Hino Rei wasn't known for her patience, and having them all crammed in the apartment like sardines day in and out until the vampires were beaten back wouldn't be easy on any of them. They all had their own lives now, and it wasn't right for any of them to be forced to put their life on temporary hiatus while they helped a long-lost friend and saved Tokyo. Makoto knew that her life had been put on hold two years ago, and a bit more wait wouldn't hurt.But for Ami, Minako and Rei, their lives were happening _now_ and they couldn't afford a break. "Senshi business" or "saving Tokyo from vampires" wouldn't really go well as an excuse with the boss or whoever else they had to answer to.   
    Seeing the apartment building in the distance, Makoto came up with a quick plan on how to keep them all from a bit of stress. 

*** 

    Mamoru could feel the hunger coursing through his veins; the need to feed almost sending him on a rampage, ripping apart the walls that confined him. Only by sheer force of will was he able to supress the urges. Calling out the guard, he told him of his needs as the uniformed man kept a safe distance.  
    "There ain't no way you're getting someone's blood!" the guard cried, aghast. "Filthy creature; thinking we'd kill someone just for your life!"   
    Frowning, Mamoru shook his head. "I regret that those vile cousins of mine have degraded the name of 'vampire.' I merely seek blood; it doesn't have to be human. Is there not a slaughterhouse where a cow or a pig has been killed recently? Only the blood, that which is seen as waste, is what I desire. Surely it can't be that much of a problem."   
    The guard shifted nervously, careful to keep out of Mamoru's reach. "I'll see what I can do," he finally said.   
    As the uniformed man hurried away, Mamoru sighed impatiently and sat down on the hard cot. It wasn't that he was starving - human food was able to tide him over most of the time. Over the years he'd been able to keep the blood-feasting a minimum; treating it as a hard to get delicacy. He didn't want to take any innocent lives, even if the darkness did rule strongly within him. Food - blood - wasn't about death, it was about survival. Too many of the others had forgotten that simple fact.  
    Being confined in the jail wasn't so bad; at least he didn't have to put up with the prejudice of many humans. Here, it was only the guards who showed him any hatred - even the other prisoners were too worried about their own fate to care about him not being human. Sometimes it angered him that they had forgotten that vampires, too, had been human once. Didn't that account for anything? But, no, humans saw them as only awful creatures who should have died long ago.  
    Settling his back against the wall, he looked blindly at the metal bars that restrained him. In the courthouse, he had felt Usagi's presence momentarily, which was impossible. He had killed her with his own hands, and it wasn't possible that she had survived. He had felt her heart stop beating; the life leaving her pale body. It wasn't possible that she had been in the courthouse, unless her spirit had come back from the grave. So why had he felt her so strongly?  
    Looking up as the guard came back some twenty minutes later, he frowned at the look of failure on the man's face. "The higher-ups aren't too keen on you getting some blood; they say it's unsanitary, inhumane, that sort of thing." He paused. "But I don't see how it would benefit us to let you go hungry and starve to death, so..." Pulling a plastic bag from the folds of his bulky jacket, he slipped it between the bars. "Pig's blood, from the factory outside of town. Don't let anyone see you."   
    Saying nothing more, the guard walked away as if nothing untoward had transpired. Glancing inside the bag, Mamoru pulled out one of the three packets of blood. Animal wasn't as tasty as human, but it would do. He hadn't thought to gorge himself on blood before getting locked up, and he was paying for it now. Why the guard had been sympathetic to his plight, he didn't know, but it didn't bear thinking on. Sinking his fangs into the packet, he held back a grimace at the displeasing taste of the plastic. Hunger held him in its grip; he couldn't stop for such trivial worries as an offensive man-made taste when he had the blood laid before him like a feast.  
    Later, he would worry about the possibility of Usagi's spirit lingering. For now, it was feeding time. 

*** 

    Turning in a circle in the spacious living room, Usagi looked at her friend. "You're sure about this?" Makoto's answer was only a decisive nod. The brunette had rented the apartment with the money she'd had saved before she had been sent to prison. The apartment was in Rei's building, just down the hall. Makoto hadn't wanted everyone crammed in one place, so she had taken out a month's lease for the already-furnished apartment.   
    Usagi wasn't so sure if it was a good idea, separating them, but she did agree with Makoto that they all had their own lives. With the three of them coming to Tokyo from what was now their home, they would have to put their lives on 'hold' until it was all straightened out. The princess would need a stress-free environment when she finally revealed herself, and the others would be able to get a bit of work done.   
    Minako's career as an actress didn't have any work that she could do from Tokyo, but Ami had calls to make, papers to fax, medical decisions to make. Usagi had calls to make, appointments to push back, interviews to reschedule, and to somehow find the time to get together a new idea for the month's release of kutani-yaki porcelain-ware.  
    They all decided who would take which room, whether in Makoto's temporary apartment or Rei's home. After a bit of haggling, it was decided that Usagi and Ami would stay Rei's and Minako would stay at Makoto's. The work areas and bedrooms would be divided nicely. Minako didn't have to do any serious work, and Makoto didn't have a job yet after just getting out prison. Usagi, Ami, and Rei all had steady jobs that would need their attention when they weren't concerned with Senshi matters.  
    Sitting in the living room of Rei's apartment, Usagi continued with her conversation to the reporter from Ishikawa Prefecture. Everyone was in an uproar about why 'Bunny-sama' had suddenly gone to Tokyo after making it clear that she didn't want to be known in the biggest city in Japan. Fielding the questions without giving away anything was sometimes difficult, but Usagi was able to keep the reporters from spreading any slanderous lies about her. She had said only that she needed a 'change of scenery' to help with her creativity. It gave the newspapers the privilege to announce that Bunny-sama's newest creation would be amazing and better than anything she'd done before. Usagi wasn't too sure of the publicity, knowing that it could be a lie, but she let it slide. There were other things to worry about.  
    "Usagi!"   
    Looking up at Rei's snappy tone, she frowned at the fire glowing in the woman's violet eyes. Quickly cutting her conversation with the reporter short, she shut off her cell phone and placed it on the table in front of her. "What's wrong?"   
    Rei handed her a newspaper with the current day's date. "Bad news," she said softly. "The Japanese government has decided to kill Mamoru in two days."   
    "But why?!"   
    Reading the article, Usagi's heart sunk lower in her chest. According to the typewritten words, Mamoru was accused of hypnotizing one of the guards to bring him blood so that he wouldn't go hungry while trapped in the jail. The government was angry at the man's trickery, and they had decided that he was too much of a threat to be allowed to live. It didn't seem to matter that the blood was animal instead of human - blood was blood, and drinking it for survival was "disgusting."   
    Sighing, Usagi laid the paper down on her lap, eyes wide. "I don't believe this. How can they condemn him to death just because he wanted a bit of pig's blood? It wasn't like he drank from the guard, which would have been so much easier. Doesn't that matter?"  
    Shaking her head, Rei gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm afraid that they're all too frightened of the vampire race to give it any thought. They're scared that the thirst for blood will lead them to murder innocent people - which is how the legends got started in the first place."   
    "But that was years ago! Humans haven't been butchered in such a way for hundreds of years! How can they forget that there has been peace? The vampires gave up killing for their survival centuries ago! They knew that it was too dangerous; the humans would persecute them without thought. And now this?" She grimaced. "Even when Soo-Young was the leader, there was peace."   
    Rei frowned. "Soo-Young?"   
    Sighing, Usagi nodded. "I've been given a lot of memories from previous vampires, although I don't know how. It's like dreaming while I'm awake... Soo-Young was a leader almost three hundred years ago; a Chinese immigrant who came here to Japan to flee the persecution of her family. Soo-Young's family had been killed by the townspeople of the province where she grew up, and she was forced to come to Japan. She was a strong girl; made that way by the horrors she'd faced. Her family had been vampire for generations, so she had very powerful blood. She took over the Japanese clans, becoming their 'queen.' She hungered for blood, for battle and the pain of innocent humans. But over time, she lost that blood-lust and there was a time of peace. Soo-Young started the years of peace we have faced; she knew that killing the humans would get us nowhere. And now... All of that is going to waste."   
    Rei frowned, moving to sit down next to her friend. "Usagi..."   
    "I see all of it - the blood and gore, the laughing faces of the vampires as they fed on the humans who weren't yet dead. The screams..." Shaking her head, Usagi rubbed at her eyes. "That was a horrible time, but Soo-Young was able to stop all of the destruction after she realized that it was pointless. If a Chinese woman can save us, why does Mamoru have destroy us?"   
    Shifting nervously, Rei wasn't sure what to say. She had never imagined the sort of things that Usagi had to go through. Being a vampire was hard enough in itself, but to have memories from generations of vampires before her? It much be hard to keep her thoughts straight. "How did you..."   
    "Deal with all of this?" Shrugging, Usagi toyed with the hem of her shirt. "Sometimes, I just don't know. But I've been able to create a very successful life for myself. Maybe I've been helped by those before me; I don't know."   
    Bowing her head, Rei closed her eyes momentarily. "Do you wish for the souls of those who came before you to be erased from your mind?" Her words were soft, those of a priestess who couldn't let go of her true calling even if she _had_ deserted her temple.  
    Usagi's eyes flew to the girl. "But... Would it be right? They need someone to carry on the stories. And they aren't evil."   
    Eyes opening, Rei looked at her friend. "If you wish for them to remain, I will not argue. If you change your mind, you need only ask. I am still the priestess you knew before."   
    Nodding, Usagi stood and walked to the window. Looking out at the sidewalks below, she sighed inaudibly. Could she save Mamoru - did she even _want_ to? So many things within her were battling, and she was so confused. Nothing made sense, even if it had before. They would have to move quickly, if they were going to do something worthwhile. Wrestling with herself, she tried to puzzle it out logically. If the vampire's leader was killed by the Japanese government, there would be no problem. They would easily disband and lose their sway of power over the citizens, letting the Senshi defeat them easily. But, somehow, Usagi still loved him. But was it enough?

*** 

    **Author's Notes**: I hope this is an okay chapter. I should be able to wrap it all up with the next chapter. ^_^;; Please review. 


	9. Blood Unions

**Author's Notes**: I know little to nothing about the workings of the Japanese government, so anything within these pages are merely my own idea of a working government overseas. I do not mean to paint any particular man into a bad light, especially one in such a high position, so this Prime Minister will remain nameless. He is just a man giving out orders, with a seemingly cold heart, leaving Mori Kenshin to fend for himself against his warring ideals. 

*** 

    The Prime Minister of Japan had little say over the vampire populace, and the officials in Tokyo had been left to their own devices concerning such things. The mayor of Tokyo, Mori Kenshin, was a fair-minded man, but sometimes things weren't as easy as he wished them to be. The vampire 'leader' was behind bars, and scheduled to be executed in the morning for bribing a guard to bring him some animal blood. It was a case of survival, and Kenshin didn't believe that Mamoru had hypnotized the guard; surely the guard had done it out of human kindness. As the years passed by him, Kenshin had learned not to judge people by first appearances. Even if he was a vampire, Chiba Mamoru didn't seem so bad. 

    Perhaps Kenshin's acceptance of the vampires was because his only daughter was in love with one, and scheduled to become one by an elaborate ceremony in only a few days. The vampire male had come to Kenshin, heart on his sleeve, prepared to die even for the love he held for Ayashi. Tomo had explained that, if Ayashi accepted his hand, she would be given a beautiful wedding following a traditional vampire-mating ceremony to make her one of their own. It was something simple, about the transference of blood, but it was so steeped in ceremony and prestige that Tomo made it out to be much more than that. 

    Kenshin, seeing the love in his daughter's eyes, hadn't been able to stand in the way. And it opened up a bevy of questions for the government official who had always thought his job to be very easy; even boring at times. If his daughter was going to publicly marry a vampire, even become one, it would paint Kenshin in a bad light if he let Mamoru die at noon. So what was he to do? It was a battle of morals, and it frightened him somewhat. Tomo was a good man, vampire or no, and was very loyal to his leader. If he knew that Kenshin was toying with the idea of going through with the execution, it would most likely end with Kenshin's death. 

    Clearing his throat, Kenshin shuffled through the papers on his desk, pulling out an official-looking document that was stamped with the Prime Minister's seal. The man had refused pardon to Mamoru, saying that if the leader was executed the rest of them would either disband or start a riot in the middle of Tokyo. If the riot was started, many innocent people would die. Having essentially cut Tokyo off from the rest of Japan, the Prime Minister didn't care how many people were killed.

    Hearing a knock at the door, he focused on the wooden portal, granting the person entrance. Kenshin was a bit surprised to see Tomo slip inside, closing the door behind him, but when the vampire focused on him with a serious look, Kenshin rose to his feet. "What's the matter, son?" 

    "I've heard that you are planning to have my master executed. Is this true?" 

    A frown tugged at Kenshin's lips as the other man moved closer. "It is an idea. The people of Tokyo seem to believe that if Mamoru is killed, then the vampires will disband and leave our city." He paused. "What do you think?" 

    Tomo glared at him, slamming his fist down on the desk as he got close enough. "I think that if you kill our leader, many humans will die! Will you have their blood on your hands, mayor?" 

    Kenshin looked down, nodding in understanding. "I will do what I can to keep the execution from happening. If I am not successful…" 

    "We'll take him away from here and kill any who oppose us," Tomo growled. "And whatever happens, Ayashi comes with me." 

    The mayor frowned at him. "But Ayashi…" 

    "She is my bride. Ayashi has consented to remain at my side for eternity, even in death. If you try to resist this arrangement, then you will die as well. And I don't wish for my wife's wedding day to be marred by her father's blood." 

    Kenshin stared at him, momentarily at a loss. Tomo had always seemed like a proper young man, quiet and eager to please. But now, he had a backbone, a tough edge that hadn't been visible before. The threat of his leader's possible death, or maybe losing Ayashi, had sent Tomo into a quiet rage. Perhaps it was the violent nature of his vampire blood that came to the surface, but whatever it was, Kenshin knew not to mess with him. 

    "Ayashi will remain as your bride," he said slowly. "Her mother and I wish to be at the ceremony… both of them. She is our daughter, and if you are to take her away from Tokyo, we wish to be present for what is meant to be the happiest day of her life. Tomo… I know that you will be good to my daughter, at least you mean to be. But sometimes life takes unexpected turns." 

    "So? Ayashi will be satisfied with me; we are in love. I will do everything in my power to see that she remains happy." 

    Kenshin nodded, tentatively saying: "If something happens… Know that we'll always accept her back into our home. And you, as well." 

    Tomo nodded briefly, his eyes dark in their intensity. This was to be his father-in-law, this mayor of Tokyo. Many of Tomo's vampire acquaintances who knew of his engagement to Ayashi assumed that it was merely for the power he would gain with such a powerful in-law, and he hadn't bothered to correct them. If the others knew that he had actually fallen in love with Ayashi, he would never hear the end of it. The black soul of a vampire wasn't supposed to feel such pure emotions as love. Lust, yes, but never love. That was for the weak human spirit. 

    The ones who had thought up that 'rule' apparently had forgotten that they, too, had once been human and susceptible to feelings like love. The black-hearted vampires scoffed at the human's love songs or romance novels, believing themselves far above such emotions, but Tomo knew that those beliefs were wrong. A vampire _could_ fall in love, the same as a human. Ayashi's father being Tokyo's mayor was only an added bonus; Tomo would have married Ayashi even if her father was a rice-farmer.

    "If Mamoru dies, you will find that we are quite a formidable force. Even Tokyo's police won't be able to stop us." As Tomo swept from the room, Kenshin sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. The tension bled from his body as he realized that he had gotten away from what could have been quite a nasty confrontation. Nearing his mid-forties, confined to a desk job, Kenshin would have been no match for a virile, super powered vampire.

*** 

    Minako stirred a straw in the chocolate milkshake, enjoying the indulgence. In England, her diet was regimented daily, and she couldn't even enjoy a sliver of chocolate. Finding herself in Tokyo, away from her watchers, Minako enjoyed the freedom as long as she could. Fighting vampires wasn't the best reason for coming to Tokyo, but at least it gave her a small measure of independence. 

    The atmosphere of the Crown Arcade was boisterous as always, with schoolgirls huddled in booths, drooling over the latest male pop-idol laid out in a magazine spread like a buffet for their pleasure. Apparently a few had been looking at international movie magazines, because some had come up, requesting Minako's autograph. She had thought she had left all of the fan-service behind in England, but a bit of it had followed even to Japan. 

    The jaunty synthesized music coming from the arcade games lined up against the wall was a familiar sound from her childhood, and Minako relieved her teenage years with a sense of nostalgia. Motoki still worked behind the counter, and they had shared a few brief words before she settled into a corner table with her diet-killing sweet drink and her thoughts. 

    The vampire clan was a formidable opponent, and the lives of the Senshi hadn't left much time for martial arts training or keeping fit. They would have a hard time of it if the battle came down to hand-to-hand combat. Makoto had done her best to keep fit while behind prison walls, but it wasn't the same as the unfettered, rigorous training sessions she had put herself through during her teenage years.

    Although Aino Minako did her own stunts in a few action movies she had starred in, it wasn't the same as fighting youma. When faced with a monster out for your blood, you had to be quick on your feet, always on guard. It was a matter of survival, something that none of the girls had been forced to worry about for a long time. Not against youma, anyway. Street thugs and the ordinary problems of life had been all to threaten their everyday existence. Getting back into the battlefield would be an adventure -- hopefully not a fatal one.

    She scowled into the remains of her drink, thinking on the times when survival had been a gambler's game -- if you were lucky, you got out of a battle with a few scratches or something broken that would heal by the next day thanks to your Senshi powers. The high tolerance for pain they had each built up had served them well, especially when hiding their injuries from well-meaning family. Usagi's tears had been more for show than anything else; to make sure that no one would wonder why the picture-perfect crybaby had suddenly stopped crying at a spilled milkshake or a paper cut.

    "You gotta know when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em," Minako muttered, sipping up the last of her drink until the straw scraped the bottom of the glass. 

    Sensing someone standing over her, she glanced up as Motoki spoke, a grin teasing the edges of his mouth. "Thinking of doing a bit of gambling, miss superstar?" 

    Laughing freely, Minako smiled at him, blue eyes sparkling with her joy at seeing people from her earlier years. "Motoki, you know me," she purred. "I'm always up for a bit of fun." 

    A shocked look flashed over the man's face. "Minako…" 

    She laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not flirting with you. I know who's off-limits, and you definitely are. I just have to gamble a bit… For my well-being, you know." 

    He frowned, not sure how to take what she said. "Spending that fortune of yours frivolously?" 

    Minako looked down before he could see the shadows on her face, the hopelessness she felt. "Sometimes you have to take risks if you want to live freely," was all she would say before she left the arcade. 

    Motoki frowned, watching as the girl ordered a milkshake and fries to go, leaving quickly. Something was different about her, and it wasn't because she had been absent from Tokyo for years. Minako had changed… they all had, and Motoki couldn't figure out why. It wasn't the normal 'growing-up' changes, it was something more.

    The doors slid closed behind the girl, and Motoki tried to shake off the cool air of foreboding that had suddenly swept his body. Perhaps it was Usagi's death that had changed the girls so abruptly. 

*** 

    The soft melodic sound of wind chimes outside the open balcony door met Minako's ears as she stepped inside Rei's apartment, juggling a take-out tray of fries and a Styrofoam cup containing a decadent chocolate milkshake. The wind chimes, decorated with small jade dragons, had been Ami's touch of home to the apartment. It was a soothing sound that lulled them all into a serene mood. 

    It made the apartment a bit more welcoming, as if the wind were speaking to them through the metal of the wind chimes. Stepping into the room, Minako looked around, seeing that it was empty. The balcony doors were open wide, admitting a soft breeze and the music of the wind chimes, but no one stood there to enjoy the breeze. 

    Calling out for anyone, Minako set down the food on the end table, looking around. Apparently they had left quickly, not having time to even lock the door. Now that she thought about it, the door had been slightly ajar. Frowning, she looked around for a note, but saw nothing. Fishing her Senshi communicator out of her pocket as it beeped, she flipped it open to face to the violet-eyed priestess.

    The background was familiar - Rei's temple. "What's going on?" Minako questioned.

    Rei sighed. "I'm at the temple, gathering together charms to combat the vampires - just in case. Is everything okay there?" She paused. "Usagi should be in her room. She's been muttering all day about death coming to the city if Mamoru is killed." 

    Nodding, Minako moved toward the bedroom Usagi had chosen, hearing someone moving around. If Usagi's resolve toward Mamoru was weakening, then something had to be done. She couldn't be allowed to forget that he had tried to kill her. And he _was_ on trial and about to be executed because of her "death." 

    Calling out to the girl, Minako stepped into the room, seeing Usagi pacing around the room. There was a stressed look on Usagi's face, and Minako could understand her feelings. Hadn't she, as well, not wanted to believe the evil in her lover's face? Looking at her friend, Usagi smiled tightly. "Did you enjoy your trip down memory lane?" 

    Minako wasn't sure if it was meant to be sarcastic or not, but she nodded anyway. "I spoke with Motoki. He's the same as always. And nothing has changed at the arcade. I brought you some fries and a milkshake, too. They're in the living room, if you want them." 

    "Thank you," Usagi said, walking over to pick up the newspaper sitting on the nearby table, displaying it before Minako's eye. Pointing to a colored photo with one slim finger, Usagi smiled blandly. "This is Mori Ayashi, daughter of the mayor of Tokyo. Mori-san is going to be married soon… to a vampire." 

    Gasping, Minako grabbed at the paper, skimming through the article. Frowning, she looked up at Usagi, shaking her head. "I don't get it. How can Mori Kenshin sentence Mamoru to death, with his daughter marrying a vampire?" 

    "I don't know, but… Do you really think Ayashi's fiancé would be too pleased to know that his leader is going to be killed by his future father-in-law?" Taking the paper back, Usagi looked at the photo of a smiling Ayashi next to her stern-looking fiancé. Although Tomo looked to be quite staid, there was a twinkle in his eye as he looked at the woman -- an expression almost as if he were fighting a smile. Apparently he wasn't as harsh as he would have the public believe. Portraying the stereotypical image of a stiff vampire, perhaps.

    Minako smiled nervously. "So… now what? Maybe Mayor Kenshin will stop the execution to spare himself the animosity from his daughter's future husband."

    Usagi disagreed, absently gazing at the newspaper. Something was off about this whole thing -- but what? Mori Kenshin was the mayor of Tokyo, and everyone knew that his daughter was a well-behaved little heiress. No one had ever been able to print up anything about Mori Ayashi in the tabloids, even when all of the other officials had been forced to bear the brunt of their children's bad behavior. So why would Ayashi suddenly become a breeding ground for so much gossip? 

    It was well-known that vampires were hated by humans, and vice versa. A union between the two was almost unthinkable… Visions flashed through Usagi's mind, things that she had never seen before. Soo-Young, the Chinese émigré and previous leader of the vampires, had been witness to such a union. Vampires and humans mating was unthinkable, unless it was for punishable means, with one party unwilling. Sometimes, though, special ceremonies had been performed when one of the love-match hadn't yet been bitten.

    A special night-time ceremony, presided over by a High Priest, was performed directly after the human marriage ritual. Soo-Young had once fallen in love with a man, a human man. It was she who had first had the ceremony performed. From the visions that entered her mind every so often, Usagi knew that Soo-Young was the one who had begun many of the vampire's traditions. Before her, it was mostly a dark-hearted race interested in only blood and death of others. Soo-Young had brought peace, human-like emotions, tradition, rules… Even marriages and love. 

    "Soo-Young's ways have been forgotten," she said softly, eyes looking into the past. _I wonder how she died_… 

    Minako looked down, hearing a tinny voice, sweat dropping as she realized that she had forgotten Rei on the communicator. "Oops, sorry!" she chirped, raising it to peer into the screen where Rei's grainy image glared back at her. 

    Sighing in frustration, Rei shook her head. "I'm stocked up on ofuda, and I've checked the ancient spell texts for anything that will help us against the vampires." She paused. "Is there anything Usagi can remember…?" 

    Glancing at the girl, Minako shook her head as she noticed Usagi's absent look. "I think she's remembering something from the past, but I'm pretty sure it's not something that will help us kill them."

    "Okay. I'm going to talk to this priest… Maybe he'll be able to shed some light on this thing. Bye."

    Shutting the communicator and slipping it back into her pocket, Minako giggled as Usagi shook her head, seeming to snap out of a deep trance. "Sorry…" the girl said slowly. "Did you say something?" 

    "No, just talking with Rei. She's at the Hikawa Jinja, trying to figure out anything that might help us."

    Nodding silently, Usagi rubbed at the bridge of her nose. Being sucked into memories of generations of vampires past without warning was starting to get annoying, but the glimpses into the past were quite enlightening. It was almost as if she lived in the time under Soo-Young's rule, as if she were experiencing the newly-laid rules first-hand. _I wish I could have met her, truly._

    Sometimes, Usagi was fearful because she carried Mamoru's scent. The scent of the vampire leader… Would it break her, or protect her? Not a lot of vampires in Tokyo would be left who carried his scent -- if indeed he had ever turned anyone except for her. Their mating had been a forever sort, but something in it had always seemed a bit off to her. She was the guardian of the moon princess, a harsh duty indeed. Had that been his reason?

    Questioning Minako about the other's whereabouts, she found that Ami was at the library, doing some research for a medical essay she was working on for a high-profile medical magazine in Germany and Makoto was trying to start her career as a chef after being locked up. Nodding, Usagi moved to look out the window, a frown tugging at the corner of her mouth.

    "Have you ever thought about what would have happened if I hadn't become a vampire?" 

    Minako blinked at the soft question. "Wh-what?" 

    Sighing, Usagi leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window. "If I hadn't let Mamoru turn me into a vampire, if he hadn't even tried, so many things would be different. I would still be alive to my parents, the Senshi wouldn't have had to disband, we probably would have already found the princess… It's all my fault, all of the things that have gone wrong." 

    "What? Usagi, no!" It was an automatic denial, but both of them knew that Usagi was speaking the truth, so silence fell over the room. Usagi wasn't _really_ responsible for any of the things that had happened, but it was true that if she had remained human then life would have been so much easier for all of them. Perhaps even Makoto wouldn't have been arrested. 

    Even if she didn't have to think of Soo-Young and the past, it was still a harrowing experience, being a vampire. Almost as if it had torn her life apart at the seams. Gasping as an image imposed itself over her field of vision, she groaned. _Not again_. It seemed that the visions were gaining more power; taking over her mind when she didn't want them to… 

    _The terrain was unfamiliar to Usagi, and she looked around cautiously at the grassy knoll she found herself on. The sun was low in the sky; it was almost night. Hearing cries of revelry, she turned and headed toward the bonfire in the distance. There was a crowd gathered around a single woman standing in a red dragon-pattered kimono. Her hair was held up with jade lacquered hair chopsticks, a stern look on her face. _

    "If the moon's guardian is revived, our race will end. We have found peace with the humans, but it is to be threatened." She had an accent, and it took Usagi a few moments to place it. Chinese. It must be Soo-Young! 

    Usagi frowned, listening to the woman's speech. The moon's guardian? But that would mean… "Prophecy has foretold that the rabbit of the moon will be revealed and will join our race, bringing with her an end to the persecution of our people!" 

    The image faded, and Usagi raised a shaking hand to her flushed cheek. Was what Soo-Young said really true? If it was, then the 'rabbit of the moon,' the moon princess, was… 

    "Usagi? You okay?" 

    Turning to Minako, she smiled nervously. "I… We need to gather the others," she said softly. "I know who the moon princess is." 

    The memories flooding her mind were hers -- a past life her. Usagi knew that these weren't from a now-dead vampire ancestor, they were the memories of the moon princess. It all came flowing back, overwhelming her with the intensity of it all. Nervously, Minako spoke into her communicator as she called the rest of the girls back to the apartment for a heart-to-heart. Revelations of gigantic proportions… At least, a memory that they all needed to revive. 

*** 

    The calls of the other inmates had died down, leaving Mamoru to lay back on the hard cot, looking up at the cracked ceiling. The jail didn't put in much for yearly maintenance, so sometimes it was hard to find a dry spot when it rained, but other than that the accommodations were… passable. The food was nowhere near 5-star restaurant quality, but at least it wasn't so bad that he would instantly gag it back up. The guards were mostly snobbish toward him, treating him as if he were lower than dirt. A vampire was of lesser status than a bug, to them. And to have the lord of the vampires trapped at their mercy… Well, if there weren't laws against harassment and torture, Mamoru knew that his stay in the prison would be a bit more harrowing. 

    Thankfully, few people wanted to try messing with a grown vampire, choosing instead to mind their own business. The other inmates were too busy moaning about their own misfortunes to care much about his presence. Deliberately, one of the guards had let it slip that Mamoru's execution would be at noon. The idea of death didn't frighten him, it was the prospect at leaving his 'children' alone in the cold, cruel world. 

    Would the Rights Act keep them safe after his execution? A scowl descended on Mamoru's face and he flopped over on his side to save his back from the punishment of what passed as a mattress. If the Rights Act was ignored after his death, then his people would have to leave Tokyo -- maybe even Japan. They would be like refugees fleeing a war-torn country. Like Soo-Young had fled from the persecution of her family by the Chinese government. 

    Turning over to his back again, Mamoru stacked his hands behind his head, sighing restlessly. There was no such thing as a comfortable position on the cot, so he had grown used to turning at least five times a night before he finally settled in for sleep. Staring up at the brown water patterns on the ceiling, he bared his fangs to the darkness, just for the thrill of imagining some helpless human running off in fright. The guards, perhaps, who enjoyed taunting him when they brought his meals. 

    He hadn't enjoyed blood since the well-meaning guard had been dismissed, but it wasn't so bad. He didn't have a never-ending hunger for it, like others did. It never failed to upset him that a few power-hungry vampires had decided that feasting on humans, making them live in fear, was the way to success. Hearing a loud snoring begin behind the wall, he grimaced. Apparently the newest inmate was a snorer -- an annoying one at that. 

    Pulling the lumpy pillow over his head, Mamoru wished for the silence of a night in his own apartment, where he didn't have to worry about any of this. But that wasn't reality. Reality was the harsh fate he was ensnared in…

    "Death really isn't so bad," he whispered to the night. "I just wish I could have felt Usagi's touch one last time…" 

    He could barely admit it to himself, and certainly to no one else, but he truly regretted what he had done to Usagi. They had staged her death once, but that was only so they could truly be together in the darkness. After that… Something had changed, and the vampiric nature in him had snapped. Killing Usagi… No, he had never meant to do that. But she _was_ the guardian of the princess, and with Usagi dead, that meant the princess could never be revived. That was what the clan had needed, because Soo-Young's prophecy said that the princess would end their race.

    Mamoru's memories of Soo-Young's reign were garbled -- passed down from many generations of vampire children, so her words at the bonfire had been blurred. But one phrase stood out from the rest of it -- "_moon princess… end of our race…_". That Soo-Young's accent had garbled it too much, that over the generations the memory had blurred in places, never entered his mind. He could only see the moon princess as the death of his people, and that couldn't be allowed.

    Falling in love with Usagi had never been in the plan, but somehow it had happened. But love or not, the darkness within him hadn't found peace. Not even after she had been killed. Soo-Young's prophecy had spurred him onward, sending him into a rage to ensure the survival of his people, even at the death of the woman he had come to love. Sadly, his words of love to her had been the truth, but his position as vampire lord and her position as guardian had left him with no choice.

    The rumbling of the snores hadn't gotten louder, but nor had it abated. It grated on Mamoru's ears, even with the pillow pressed so hard against his face and ears that he could hardly breath through the smothering material. Usually priding himself on his ability to tune out annoying background noises or events, Mamoru was doubly irritated that tonight he couldn't seem to relax. The air was stifling inside the small room, with no breeze coming from the barred windows, leaving him very irritable. His thoughts gave him no peace, especially when they turned to Usagi's smiling, trusting face. The voice that he had silenced forever with his dark rage… 

    He hadn't meant to, not really. He really did love her. Why hadn't that mattered to his dark side, in the end? It just wasn't fair. 

    "If Usagi was here… Maybe things would be different," he whispered, an air of melancholy taking him over. Was this to be his last night on earth? Regretting his life and wishing that it had all been different somehow? 

*** 

    "I still love him, you know." 

    Usagi's words were so low that the others had to look at her to make sure that she had actually spoken. Their conference was over, their memories restored. It hadn't taken all that long for them all to remember the truth -- Usagi was their princess. So much had been revealed, and they had all sunk into a companionable, sometimes tense, silence. Until Usagi's bombshell.

    "How can you love someone who tried to kill you?" Makoto exclaimed.

    "Yeah… That's crazy. Mamoru doesn't even _care_ that you're dead. Doesn't that matter to you?" 

    The girl smiled sadly at Rei's words. "We have a connection. Mamoru and I. It's faint, but it's still there. I know that somewhere inside… he still loves me." It wasn't something she could explain to the others. Usagi would never be able to explain how she could still love him, want him back, after he had done his best to kill her. Something in him hadn't been right; it hadn't been Mamoru acting that night, she could feel it. 

    Usagi didn't know how to explain it to the others -- wasn't even sure if they'd believe her -- but it was the truth that she felt oddly connected to Mamoru. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he had turned her into the creature that she now was. She loved him, even if he had tried to kill her. Something about his evil nature, perhaps, led her onward to him. Part of her soul was evil, thanks to Mamoru… Did that mean that she couldn't be the paragon of light she had been in her past life? 

    Knowing that she couldn't make her friends understand that she still cared about Mamoru, she sunk into her thoughts. Breaking Mamoru out of jail was out of the question. That would send a bad light onto the vampires or, if she transformed to do the deed, too many questions would be raised about why Sailor Moon suddenly appeared after years of absence and why she was breaking a vampire out of jail. It was all so confusing… 

    Besides the fact that Sailor Moon had been missing from Tokyo for years -- along with the rest of the Senshi -- she was also quite rusty on her technique. How long had it been since she'd transformed? Months had stretched into years until she'd almost forgotten about the jeweled broach. Moving to her room, she brought it out of the drawer she had placed it in after unpacking. Sitting on the edge of her, she studied it with critical eyes. It should have been tarnished a little at least, after being neglected for so long. Rubbing a thumb over the jeweled surface, she wondered why she had been granted the power of a warrior. Sailor Moon hadn't existed in the Silver Millennium -- so why did she here? 

    As a Sailor Soldier, Usagi was a disgrace. As a vampire, she was good enough. As the moon princess… Well, she didn't really know yet. The memories were still sort of fuzzy, like a TV that was just out range for the signal, losing bits and pieces amidst the static. Feeling a groove on the edge of the broach, she frowned and gently pried it open. She had never noticed that it opened before! Looking at it, she rubbed at the paint chips hanging from the edges where it had opened. Had someone put a coat of paint over the broach before she'd gotten it to disguise that, before, it had opened? There was a sphere-like shape in the middle, as if something was supposed to fit into it. The broach had another jewel, or a trinket to make it complete? 

    "Hmm… Maybe whoever had the broach before lost the jewel so they re-decorated it so that no one could tell it was missing a piece." There was only one flaw in that logic -- the person who had it before had to have been a past Sailor Moon! Was it possible that there had been more than one in the past? Frowning, she rubbed at the sunken-in area thoughtfully. What was it there for? 

    From what she had learned, most unexplained things had a purpose, even if she couldn't understand it right off. So this, too, had to have an explanation that she just didn't know yet. Closing the broach, she got to her feet and pocketed it, walking back into the living room with the others. They had decided to attend Mamoru's execution, and if they had to, the Sailor Senshi would attempt to rescue the vampire lord. 

*** 

    Opening bleary eyes, Usagi stared at the frantic face leaning down. "What?" she muttered, having missed Ami's words.

    "We've got word that a vampire is attacking innocent people over near the bus station. You coming?"

    Sighing, Usagi sat up huffily, glaring at the girl. "I have to be there, remember?" she grumbled. "I'm part of the team. Besides, we're all out of practice." 

    Grabbing her transformation broach, she smiled as it seemed to fit into her hand like a glove. Yelling out her transformation phrase, she felt the sense of power and the flash of adrenaline that had always accompanied the alteration into Tokyo's super-heroine. "They're going to be surprised to see us!" she said jauntily as she ran out of the apartment into the night, Mercury running alongside her. 

    Jupiter, Mars and Venus were already there, facing down the human-hungry vampire mob. Stepping onto the scene, Sailor Moon called out: "Just because we took a short break doesn't mean you can terrorize innocent humans!" 

    Mercury sent a thick fog over the area, giving the girls an added advantage. Their fighting skills were rusty at best and although their magical attacks were like second-nature to them, it would still take a bit of practice to get it down right. "Fire Soul!" 

    The flame hit the nearest vampire, sending him shrieking into the night. Seeing headlights approaching in the distance, Jupiter ran up to Sailor Moon. "A bus is pulling into the station. We've got a max of five minutes. Continue here, or end it now?" She paused, catching Sailor Moon's eye. "If more civilians get involved…" 

    "I know," the blonde said, watching as Venus captured one with her 'Love-Me' chain. "We've got to end this now!" she yelled at the others. "We can't get the innocents involved. Mercury, take care of their leader-- freeze his feet to the ground. If he's taken out, they won't be confident anymore and they'll take off!" 

    The blue-haired girl glanced at her, wondering at her plan. Was Usagi crazy? If she froze the man's feet, he'd be stuck! At their leader's insistent glare, Mercury closed her eyes to concentrate on regenerating her powers. "Ice Storm Freeze!" 

    Crying out at the pain of suddenly-frozen limbs, the man struggled to escape the prison of ice. The three other vampires, seeing their leader trapped, scattered quickly, a few fireballs from Sailor Mars following their path. "Let's get out of here," Sailor Moon said, beginning to walk off just as the bus pulled into the station.

    Venus frowned. "What about this guy?" 

    "Mars, set the ice on fire." Their leader's dry-toned voice drifted back to them.

    "What!?" the ensnared man cried. "No!" 

    Laughing, Mars winked as she slowly and methodically burnt away the frozen blocks surrounding his feet before running off to join her friends. The vampires -- roughed up but not critically injured -- would take the message back to the others. The Senshi were back in action. 

*** 

    The office of one Mori Kenshin was in disarray, but the man was busy thumbing through thick leather-bound books and sifting through manila folders of official-looking documents, new and old. There were bags under his eyes, and he rubbed at the bridge of his nose in a tired gesture. He had been up all night, looking through legal documents until his eyes ached for a way to keep Mamoru away from the executioners block. Or stake, as the case may be. If he wanted to keep his daughter's love -- and his own life -- then he had to spare the vampire lord. 

    Picking up a manila folder, he flipped through the photo-copied pages until he came to one that was handwritten in scribbles that were hard to read. Straining to make out the words, Kenshin frowned. Part of the words were smudged out, but that didn't matter to him -- it was a miracle that _any_ of the document had been left intact; it was centuries old. According to the paper, a treaty had been agreed between the vampires and humans centuries ago, when the vampires were ruled by someone called Soo-Young. After Soo-Young's death, the treaty must have been ignored. Whether it was the vampires or the humans who had broken it, Kenshin didn't know, but the treaty was signed by who had once been the emperor of Japan, if he remembered his ancient history correctly. 

    Calling for his secretary, he had her summon Tomo to his office. "What is it, Mori-san?" the man asked, frowning as he stalked into the office as if he were approaching his prey. "This had better be important; I was in the middle of some very touchy negotiations with one of Tokyo's yakuza clans." 

    Kenshin's eyes widened. "You're… trying to take the yakuza under your rule?" 

    "Our rule, no. We are merely attempting to gain no resistance against our family." 

    Getting to his feet, Kenshin handed his soon-to-be son in-law the photo-copied paper. "This is from the Kyoto Museum of Hoaxes," he explained. "It documents a vampire called Soo-Young attempting to gain peace among the two races." 

    Tomo looked at him. "Museum of Hoaxes?" 

    "Yes… Kyoto officials never transferred it to a real museum after the existence of vampires was proven to be real." Taping the stack of folders on his desk, Kenshin said, "I've been looking at any proof or mention of vampires in any document that I can get a hold of. From what I've determined, this Soo-Young accomplished a time of peace. Unfortunately, it was broken. If we can prove that Mamoru only tried to bring back that peace, with no hostile intent…" 

    He trailed off, seeing a flash of recognition in Tomo's eyes. "I was there," the man said softly. "I knew Soo-Young… We were friends in a way back when she was alive. When she died, so many of her followers felt the fatal blow to our people. But Soo-Young prophesized that one day, even if her treaty was broken, peace would come between our people and the human race." 

    Frowning, Kenshin looked at the man as he bared his fangs, eyes glittering. Looking down at his papers nervously, Kenshin wondered what to do. He wasn't a violent man, and if Tomo attacked, he would be dead within moments. Visiting the gym hadn't been high on Kenshin's priority list in years. Visibly, Tomo relaxed as the secretary knocked on the door. "Find a way to save him, quickly!" he hissed as he left, brushing past the secretary.

    She peered in, frowning as she pushed her glasses up from where they'd slipped down her nose. "Ahmm… Mori-san? The warden of the jail is on line one; he wanted to know if you're going to make it to the vampire's execution." 

    Nodding, Kenshin waved her away as he picked up the phone, preparing his words mentally before he spoke. 

*** 

    The sun was high in the sky as Mamoru was led from the jail, his hands cuffed behind his back. The guard who led him to the stage in the middle of the courtyard held his arm in a death-grip, his muttered insults showing him to be an anti-vampire supporter. Looking around the crowd, he sensed the presence of many of his followers. He hoped that they weren't planning a revolt to get him out of there. That would give the humans a reason to break the Rights Act, which would only bring heaps of trouble down on their heads. Catching the eye of Tomo, one of his most loyal followers, Mamoru shook his head slightly to signal the man not to attack. Peace had cost far too much to his people; they couldn't afford to lose even more.

    If it was the vampires attacking, they would be called 'savage' for killing women and children. But when the humans killed vampire women and children, it had been considered justice. Hypocrites, the lot of them. However, Mamoru didn't want anymore trouble if it could be avoided. Tokyo had accepted them so far; he didn't want to see it reject them again. 

    Heavy-lidded eyes roamed over the crowd as he felt Usagi's spirit again. Was she lingering; waiting to see his death? If vampires were real where they had only been considered myths before, perhaps ghosts were authentic as well. Chuckling at the thought of a transparent fanged ghost hovering above him, he shook his head as the guard pushed him up the stairs. Displayed in front of the crowd, he faced them with strongly, hands still clasped behind his back. Back ramrod-straight, Mamoru frowned out at the jeering humans who cried for his death. 

    The guard reached forward, turning him back to settle himself on a wooden-backed chair. The bright orange of his prison uniform was like a beacon to everyone around, showing everyone that this was the man who had done something wrong. The executioner neared him, wooden stake in hand, a bloodthirsty look in his eyes -- and not the sort of thirst for blood that Mamoru was used to.

    "Wait!" 

    A mumbling went up around the crowd as a man ran up, sweat beading on his forehead as he pulled at his tie with one hand, waving a paper in the other. "What's going on here?!" The warden stepped up, glaring at the man as he waved security guards forward. Hesitating when he recognized the man, the warden looked at the guards who were wavering as well. "What's wrong, Mori-san?" He asked the frantic-looking mayor. 

    "Stop the execution," the man gasped, bending to rest his hands on his legs as he fought for breath. 

    "Stop it? But--" 

    "This man is innocent. There are laws… You can't kill him!" 

    A look of uncertainty flashed on the warden's face. "But the trial! They found him guilty." 

    "For not rescuing a girl, and that before the Rights Act was passed. As Chiba-san's lawyer said in the trial, it wasn't his fault. At that time, he was beholden to no such law to prevent harm to humans." Kenshin caught the vampire's eye, and Mamoru frowned as he stood up, moving his arms, attempting to loosen the iron hold the handcuffs had on his wrists. "Chiba-san is to be released immediately. And from now on, the Rights Act will be followed to the letter -- and that means no vampires will be harmed, as well."

    Standing in the crowd, Usagi reached for her face, wiping away a tear that had slipped from her eyes upon realizing that Tokyo's mayor was a well-meaning man. He kept the vampires from death, even at risk of his own station. Feeling a tingling on her hand, she looked down to see the moisture from her tear seeming to leap off, floating in the air. Her eyes doubled in size as it formed into a glittering crystal. _The Silver Crystal_… She knew this instinctively. 

    Reaching unconsciously for her broach, she opened it and watched as the jewel moved to enter the groove as if it were always meant to be there. The cycle was complete, except for one other thing… She didn't know why the crystal had suddenly appeared, but she knew it had something to do with her feelings for Mamoru. Looking up at the stage, to where Mori Kenshin was facing down the warden and the executioner, she nodded decisively. 

    Everyone stared as a dark-haired woman leapt onto the stage with super-human agility. It was obvious to see that she was a vampire, and guards backed away at the hated glare she cast. "Who are you?" Mamoru growled, sensing something familiar about her as she reached behind him to break the handcuffs apart.

    She smirked, casting him a wary glance. "You don't remember me? I'm disappointed in you, dear." 

    A pang hit his heart as he recognized the voice. But… Could it be? "Usagi?" he whispered, eyes widening. 

    Whipping off the wig, she winked. "Surprised to see me?" 

    "You-- You're supposed to be dead!"

    Shrugging, she looked out over the crowd, seeing the surprised looks on the faces of people who knew her -- especially her family. "I know I'm supposed to be dead," she said loudly. "But there's a good reason. Mamoru turned me into a vampire even before the construction beams fell on me. We… faked my death so that I didn't have to hide this from all of you. My family; my friends." 

    "Tsukino Usagi!?" Kenshin and the warden burst out, realizing just who it was that was speaking to them. 

    Nodding, she glanced at the high-standing officials. "Tsukino Usagi has returned from the dead," she quipped. "And I'm here to say that I agree with you, Mori-san. You can't execute Mamoru, because I wasn't killed."

    The cries of her parents, amazed to see their daughter they thought was dead, faded into the background as she gazed at Mamoru. "I've missed you," she whispered. Then she smirked a bit cruelly, digging her sharp fingernails into his neck. "You will regret your attempt to kill me." 

    His eyes widened. "How can you be alive? I felt your heart stop beating! Your body turned cold beneath my hands." 

    "Death does not come so easily to a guardian. Don't set yourself on a pedestal, Mamoru. Just because you are the lord of the vampires doesn't mean that you'll be in complete control. I am your life-mate, remember? That gives me half of the control. And, I'm sorry to say, you will not be able to take a title of Moon royalty just because of me." 

    Mamoru gasped, ignoring the nails digging sharply into the sensitive flesh of his neck. "You remember who you are?" 

    "Of course. Did you really doubt my intelligence so much? I know who I am, who I was. And I realized many things about you, as well. I've had a lot of time to think over the past few years." 

    Studying him, Usagi saw that he was much leaner than she recalled; shadows were in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Was it only time in the jail that had done this to him, or was it something else? He was paler than she remembered -- which wasn't saying much, since vampires were pale by default. But it was the human way of measuring sickness, and Usagi hadn't yet let go of most of her humanity. After running from Mamoru, it seemed that the easiest way to remain true to herself and not let Mamoru rule her life was to keep her humanity intact in every way possible. 

    It had been quite hard for her to expose herself in front of the entire crowd, revealing to everyone that her death beneath the construction beams had been faked so that she could run off into the shadows. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the assembled crowd, seeing the looks of shock and sometimes horror on their faces. Tightening her hand on Mamoru's neck as she felt him attempt to flee, she swung her head back around and glared at him. "You've been locked up in a prison and I have been able to train my body," she hissed. "Don't try to run from me." 

    Cobalt eyes met sapphire. "I heard that the Sailor Senshi are back in action. Wonder what their fans would say if they knew one of them was a blood-sucking vampire?" 

    She laughed, leaning closer. "Doesn't matter. Do you want to live, or should I kill you myself? After all, it didn't matter to you if I was killed. You tried to do it yourself, in fact." 

    "Business," he growled. "I've regretted it each day since." 

    "And yet you never tried to find me." 

    "You were dead!" he burst out, exasperated. "Was I supposed to look for a dead woman or something?"

    Shrugging, she frowned at him. "Why do I still love you even after you tried to kill me?" 

    He stared at her, letting the words sink in. "You still love me?" He paused, the roaring of the crowd not even registering in his brain. He couldn't feel the trickle of blood from where her nails continued to dig into his neck. "But why? I-I mean, I've dreamed of being with you again; of still having your love… I still love you, Usagi." He reached up to caress her face. "I never meant to hurt you." 

    Unconsciously, she leant into his caress. "I never forgot you. I always thought of coming back to you… Of being in love again."

    "And now?" 

    Frowning, she blinked away the haze that had descended onto her mind. Now… She couldn't take him back, could she? She did love him, but he _had_ tried to kill her. Hearing a few nervous coughs from their audience, she winced at the impromptu show they'd given everyone. Coming here expecting an execution, instead they got a lover's spat. Sighing, she frowned at Mamoru. "For now, my feelings for you will have to wait. We shouldn't talk about all of this in front of a crowd." She paused. "And how did you know about the Senshi? It only happened last night!"

    "I have my connections inside," he informed her. "Or have you forgotten about the high numbers of the vampire population now in Tokyo?"

    She glared at him. "I am well aware of the reach of your power, Mamoru. Now let's get out of here before that crowd turns ugly. Even if half of it is made up of your followers, they aren't enough to keep us from an ugly confrontation if the human side decides they don't want you to get away."

    "Didn't you hear Mori-san?" he scoffed. "We vampires are not to be harmed." 

    "Did the Rights Act keep them from trying to kill you? No. So why should this be any different?" 

    "It just is!" he snapped. Sighing, he lowered his eyes and his voice. "Usagi, we need to talk." 

    "Yes." 

    She didn't know what else to say. Gripping the newly-completed broach in one hand, she wondered what to do with the immense power suddenly at her fingertips. With her vampire blood, she didn't deserve to be the moon princess, but it was her destiny. Could she fight destiny; change it because of her decision to accept the darkness within her? Running from the scene, she sensed that Mamoru was following -- lagging behind a bit, but that was to be expected since he'd been incarcerated for so long. You didn't get much exercise in jail, especially if the guards themselves feared you.

    Usagi didn't have a destination, she only knew that she couldn't stop until it was assured that no one would try to attack them. But where was safety? 

*** 

    "Do you know what this will do to our image?" 

    Mori Kenshin frowned, looking at the frantic man standing before him. The prison warden, Takiyura Ito, was a short man, with coke-bottle glasses and a villainous air about him that left the inmates torn between laughing at his appearance or quelling before the cruelness that seemed to come from him in waves. Leaning back into the softness of his chair, hearing the familiar creak, Kenshin studied the man.

    "Takiyura-san, we've known each other for years now. My position in office shouldn't effect your job as warden. It goes the other way, as well. Just because I have sway over much of the happenings in Tokyo doesn't mean that I can simply let Chiba Mamoru be executed on the grounds that he has fangs! How would that look to the populace? They might thing I'm anti-vampire. And the _last_ thing I need is for the people of Tokyo to believe that I favor one race over the other." 

    Ito frowned at him. "Of course you do! Why shouldn't you have loyalty to your human companions? You are human; you shouldn't side with the vampires just because you're the mayor. They can't force you to--"

    "But," he reasoned, "it is my decision. Ayashi will soon be marrying a vampire, and if I had let their leader be executed, I would have been killed as well. As the mayor, I must promote justice -- no matter which side it is for." 

    "Justice! What is justice to these blood-sucking creatures?" 

    Shaking his head, Kenshin looked at the warden's face, ravaged by hatred and a hint of sadness. "I haven't forgotten that your wife was killed by the vampires before the Vampire-Human Rights Act was passed. But Ito, can you hold the actions of a few dark-hearted vampires against the rest of them? Mamoru isn't an evil man; he is trying to gain peace!" 

    Laughing, Ito's eyes glinted with a madness that Kenshin had never observed before. "Can you just ignore that so easily? You're ignoring my wife's death! You were her friend -- how can you let these creatures gain sanctuary in Tokyo? It's not fair!" 

    "No!" Getting to his feet, Kenshin slammed his open palms down on the scarred wood of the much-used desk. "Tokyo is not a place of sanctuary, it is a free-for-all city. How can I ban the vampires just because you hate them? Because a few people want their kind eradicated from the world? It isn't right, Ito, as my daughter has showed me. Ayashi's love for Tomo -- a vampire -- showed me that they are people, too. Before, when it was only the Rights Act standing in the way of our death by their hands, I too feared them. I wanted them to be killed, away from our city, only because I feared that they would attack and kill us all with no warning. But I've looked into their history; they aren't like that!" 

    "Documents planted to make you think that they're innocent, surely! How can you trust what this Tomo says? He's only lying to save himself and his leader!" 

    Shaking his head, Kenshin handed him the photo-copied document that he'd carried with him to the execution grounds. The hastily-erected wooden stage in the middle of the city had surprised him, but Kenshin hadn't let his surprise stop him from doing what he had to do. "This documents proves that a peace treaty was formed centuries ago. It was long since broken, but for the generation of peace that was enjoyed, this _proves_ that all of our fears are unfounded. It's only a few dark vampires who are truly evil -- who were evil as humans -- that have given them such a bad reputation! Why do you think they've hidden for so long? Because they didn't want to die because we were afraid of them!" 

    Ito laughed, shaking his head. "You're crazy, Kenshin. They are myths come to life! Dangerous, blood-sucking creatures that would enjoy to kill you. How can you defend them?" 

    Kenshin replaced the document down on the desk patiently after Ito refused to acknowledge it. "Why do you think they became myths in the first place? Because people began to hate them. If peace couldn't be kept then, perhaps now is the time. We're all open-minded here -- at least most of us -- so it is no surprise that the vampires showed themselves." 

    "They showed themselves after people knew they were here. How do you explain all of the people who blacked out, only to wake up with two puncture wounds in their neck and no idea of how they got there? Because of those creatures!" 

    Understanding that he could never change Ito's mind, Kenshin dropped down into his chair heavily. "Ito, calm yourself. I will keep with the pact of the Rights Act, but after it is broken… Then, we'll know what will happen. Will you trust me to know that this Mamoru will keep his end of the bargain?" 

    "Fine." The warden glared at him angrily. "But if anymore deaths or attacks occur… I'm taking you to face the corpse for irrefutable proof and then we kill the vampires. All of them." 

    As the warden left, Kenshin rubbed his eyes. Making Ito understand was not going to happen, and he felt the truth of that. At least the rest of the people in Tokyo weren't so against the existence of the vampires in their streets. 

*** 

    Mamoru looked around the spacious living room, eyes flitting from one corner to the next as he memorized the lay-out of the apartment. Ofuda from the Hikawa Jinja were laid out on a table, in easy reach of anyone who needed to repel an attack. Rei had taught the girls the charm to say in case they needed to stop someone who was coming at them. Usually, only a trained Shinto-worker could make the spells work, but they had determined that it was something having to do with their physiological make-up that made them Senshi that gave them the ability.

    Usagi wandered around the apartment, preparing tea out of nervous habit and set it down on the table in front of him. Settling into a chair nearby, she poured them both a cup of tea and handed one to Mamoru, who sipped at it quietly. "Your parents know the truth now."

    She winced at his words. Her parents _did_ know the truth. That she was alive, that she was a vampire… That she had lied to them. Would they even want to know her now? She didn't know about their feelings toward vampires, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. 

    "Isn't the coven supposed to band together?" she said as she looked down into the murky depths of her tea. "It seems that many of them are deserting Tokyo; I can feel it." 

    "An escape plan if anything ever went wrong," he related. "And my escaping with an unfamiliar vampire… Well, that's certainly unexpected. They are only going along with the plan. If necessary, I'll call them all back." 

    "Are they all going?" 

    "No." That was all. He didn't elaborate or tell her who was going or who was staying. He had separated his emotions from his encounter with her, and unexplainably, it hurt. Why should she hurt at such a man refusing to care for her?

    Looking down at the cup in her hands, she scowled into the tea. He wouldn't talk to her like he used to. "I've done a lot of research on human myths about vampires," she said slowly. "I even found a mention of Soo-Young on an on-line website once. It wasn't pretty. There were wood-block cut-outs; caricatures of a Chinese-descended vampire with blood running down her chin, fangs coated in an innocent human's blood." Sipping at her tea, she collected her thoughts as Mamoru looked at her sharply. "It appeared that someone made a sort of cyber-shrine to Soo-Young; one of her followers perhaps. However, there was nothing after her blood-thirsty warrior days. Someone wants the death to continue; they don't want peace with the humans." 

    "Peace is the only way we will survive. If there is no peace, they will hunt us like animals until all of our kind are dead."

    Nodding, Usagi knew that he was speaking the truth. Vampires had always been hunted, even when they were only myths that were told to frighten young children. After the blood-sucking creatures were revealed to be real… Well, the night had never seemed to be the same. "Sometimes, the humans who hate their lives will throw themselves and your feet and ask to be turned into a child of the night," he said slowly. "You feel pity for them -- that is, if you have any human emotions left. But you know enough to realize that if they are turned into a vampire, it won't be any better for them. So you walk away. It's not easy…" 

    She frowned, looking at him. Mamoru had never seemed to be the sympathetic type, so why would he tell her a story about people throwing themselves at his feet as if he were a god? "Do you know where the word vampire came from?" she asked. 

    "I never cared to think about the origin's of such things." 

    Nodding, Usagi ran a finger around the rim of her tea cup. "In the eighteenth century, the word was thought up to describe blood-sucking creatures. It comes from the Serbian word vampir and the Russian 'upyr.' "

    He frowned. "What does this have to do with anything?" 

    "I find it disappointing that you know little about your own kind. What do you think they were called before the 18th century?" 

    "Obviously, I wouldn't know," he growled. 

    She shrugged. "There are many avenues of information that have opened up. But which should you believe? You should really know more about your history." 

    "Whatever I need to know," he said as he stood up, placing the cup on the nearby table, "I will learn from the memories of generations before me. That is the only true way of knowing such things."

    Stalking to the window, Mamoru looked at the ofuda lining the window sill, reaching up to run a finger around the edges wonderingly. "They will keep the evil ones away," Usagi said, also getting to her feet.

    He laughed, rubbing his thumb against the calligraphy. "Humans have claimed to be vampires," he said slowly. "It's a practice that is getting more wide-spread even as we speak. But if they drink blood as we do, they will vomit shortly after. Quite a telling sign, don't you think?" 

    Noticing that Mamoru had barely touched his tea, she went to the kitchen for a bottle of wine, mixing in with it some of the blood that Rei had obtained for her from a butchery. It would be easier received by the man who surely hadn't had any of the crimson live-giving liquid for quite a time. Handing him a flute-glass, he accepted it with a nod, studying the ofuda plastered to the window sill. 

    "You've diluted it, and yet I can still smell the metallic tang of blood," he mused. "Why do you suppose it's so easy to recognize?" 

    She frowned, sipping at the liquid. "It is the life-giving essence for our people," she said simply, wondering why he would ask such a foolish question. Mamoru was far more experienced than she was, even if he had been locked up recently. "Do you so miss life's little pleasures?" she asked.

    "Yes." A frown appeared on his face as he looked down at the glass, empty except for a few droplets clinging to the side and collected in the bottom. "Do you always disguise the blood with wine?" 

    She shrugged. "It's become a habit, I suppose. When I wanted some blood, but there was a dinner-party hosted at my home for my latest creations, I secretly mixed it into my wine. The others drank pure wine, while I enjoyed a mixture and they were none the wiser." 

    Nodding, he licked at the taste lingering on his lips. "It's good to taste it again. Keeping me locked up was a grave mistake." His face twisted into a mask of anger. "That warden and the mayor will pay." 

    Frowning at the growled words, she reached out to grab his wrist. "Mamoru, what are you thinking?" she asked frantically. He wasn't foolish enough to attack them, was he? "If you try to kill them…" 

    "I know; the peace treaty will be useless. I am not such a fool, Usagi. I recall the agreement that was made." He paused. "I just wish for vengeance for my pain, for being locked up. Is that so wrong?" 

    "Don't do anything foolish." 

    Reminding him of his mortality wouldn't be easy, because it was likely that any shred of humanity that had lingered in Mamoru had been sucked out by the warden's vampire-hating ways. Mamoru laughed, the sound hollow even to his own ears. Losing his humanity had been expected ever since he had been bitten, but he hadn't experienced it so fully since his incarceration. Seeing Usagi's worried face left him wondering how he had lost himself so completely.

    "Sometimes I think that if I hadn't killed you, many things would be different." He paused. "If I hadn't _tried_ to kill you, I mean. It was business, I hope you understand…" 

    There was a hesitation in his voice, as if even he wasn't sure of the reasons for his deed. She reassured him, though, that she understood why he had done what he had. Mamoru had almost killed her, had believed that he had, but there had been… extenuating circumstances that made it impossible to blame him. If he believed that killing her would save his race, then he had been justified in his actions.

    Taking a deep breath, Usagi smiled at him as the air expelled from her lungs. They were both of one race; united together in the night's darkness. "Soo-Young's prophecy will come to pass." 

    He stiffened at her soft words. "Never. How can you believe that I'll just stand back and let you destroy my people?" 

    She frowned at his raised voice, at the angry tone. "M-Mamoru?" she squeaked. "I don't understand. Why are you angry? Soo-Young's prophecy was that the moon would princess would _save_ your people and end the persecution of the vampires. Do you want to throw that chance away? If it's true, then you can't kill me because of some mislaid hatred. Do you really want to chance letting your people die without my power to save them?"

    Staring at her, Mamoru could barely see past the rage clouding his eyes, which had begun to glow crimson in his fury. "What do you speak of?" he growled, the wine glass in his hand crushed from anger. 

    As the glass slivers fell to the floor, blood flowing freely from small cuts on his palm, he glared at her. Eyes dark, Mamoru stepped forward and grabbed her chin with his bloodied hand. "Look into my eyes," he hissed. She winced at the sticky feel of his blood against the skin of her cheek and curve of her chin. "See my pain; my fury. Do you think I can just let all of that go? You are the avatar to the sacred power of the Moon. I can't just ignore that because of my feelings for you. You will never get the chance to kill my people because of your misguided beliefs that we are evil." 

    "How can you say that?" Batting his hand aside, she stepped back and wiped at the blood left on her chin. "That's crazy. I am a vampire too, Mamoru. I could never think that our beliefs or anything else are evil. Aren't I part of the dark-clan now? My being the Moon princess means nothing. Don't you understand?" She stared at him, eyes wide and clearly showing her hurt. "Why are you advancing against me? Soo-Young's prophecy was that I will save you!" 

    He frowned, thoughts jumbled. "I'll admit that the memories are faded from being passed down many generations, but…" 

    "But nothing." Taking his hand, she smiled softly. "Look into my heart; see the truth of the past. The Chinese woman did not want death to end this union." 

    Staring back into the past, Mamoru could see the scene clearly through the memories that had been passed down from vampire to vampire. Stepping back, he blinked away the blurriness around the edges of his vision. "Why is it that your memories are clearer than mine? I am the one who bit you," he wondered aloud.

    She shrugged. "I've theorized that perhaps the memories are passed down clearer from the female vampires to the newly-created females of the dark-clan." 

    "Perhaps." 

    Lightly tracing the curve of her face, he smiled softly. "I care for you, Usagi. I always have. May I… love you again?"

    "Of course." 

    He blinked. "Wh-what?" 

    She laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Why do you sound so surprised? I'll admit, I should hate you for trying to kill me, but… You had your reasons." 

    Mamoru laughed softly, leaning down to kiss her as he embraced her lightly. Usagi had a large heart, even if she was a vampire now. He knew now that would never change, because it hadn't for the time he'd known her. She was still the same girl she'd known since he'd first met her, except with more of a reality-viewing attitude. He regretted that he had been the one who had taken away her beautiful child-like innocence, but sometimes life was destined to be that way. 

    In her arms, with her sage words of advice, he knew that he had to let go of the anger and hatred he felt for Takiyura Ito. The man had wanted his death out of a misguided sense of self-preservation, but Mamoru had to forget his anger if he wanted to keep himself sane and if he wanted to keep his people safe. The vampire's couldn't survive in Tokyo if Ito was killed by their leader. Life had never seemed clearer to Mamoru. 

*** _Three Months Later_ *** 

    Raven hair flowing loosely down her back, a comfortable contrast to the red-and-white miko robes she had donned, Rei looked out at the busy temple grounds. The rough wooden handle of the broom she held was a reminder to her that she was really back in possession of her ancestral temple. Ever since the vampires had returned to Tokyo, peace had reigned between the humans and the night-walkers. Rei had taken back her temple, and Ami and Minako had moved back to Tokyo and given their careers a permanent fixture in Tokyo. Makoto had started on a trial basis as a chef at a well-known restaurant and the owner had liked her so much that she had been given a permanent job and a pay raise, despite her past prison record. 

    Hearing the calls of happy schoolgirls, giggling over recently-purchased love charms, Rei called out to them. When they came nearer, she gladly gave them all fortunes of a bright future. Happiness was infectious, especially when Usagi was nearby. The monk who had taken over the temple in her absence lived on as a permanent boarder, accepting half of the chores for the shrine's upkeep. It was almost as if she had a surrogate grandfather, only this one was a vampire. 

    Looking at the cherry blossoms floating past on the spring breeze, she felt as if the whole of Tokyo had been reborn. No one was afraid of the vampires anymore, and even the yakuza gangs that had been integrated with vampires didn't gain any more fear than that ones made up solely of humans. Most of that was because the Rights Act was enforced with a stern regiment, allowing no one to break the law. Mamoru and Usagi had been invited to the wedding of Tomo and Ayashi, and Mori Kenshin had apologized profusely for Mamoru's stay in captivity. Knowing that Kenshin had been one of the men responsible for his release and survival, Mamoru hadn't held any animosity toward the mayor. Takiyura Ito, however, had been a different matter…

    Mamoru had been able to contain his rage, for the most part, when confronted with Ito at the public ceremony joining the human and vampire together. But when Ito had dared to show himself at the _private_ vampire-human bonding ceremony which would give Ayashi the knowledge of the night's children, Mamoru had released all of that pent-up anger. The warden hadn't seen the crimson-eyed vampire lord coming at him, claws bared at the ready to do some major damage. 

    When all was said and done, Mamoru had obviously come out the victor with Ito fleeing from Tokyo -- from Japan as well, last anyone had heard. Today was a special day for everyone who knew of the secret ceremony that would join the vampire lord and the Moon princess in holy matrimony. Well, perhaps _not_ so holy since they both had vampire's blood within their bodies. Usagi had adjusted well to being the Moon princess, and she had taken to using her skills as Sailor Moon _with_ her superhuman abilities as a vampire to keep Tokyo safe from criminals or other minor threats. 

    With her dashing defender, the infamous Tuxedo Kamen, at her side, Sailor Moon enjoyed stopping any crime sprees that would strike up in Tokyo. Sometimes she even called in the other Senshi for a bit of fun with a particularly stubborn gang of local thugs. 

    _Like now_, Rei thought as she heard the beeping of her communicator from inside her pocket. Lying the broom down, she left the shrine quietly, going to help her leader. The familiar burst of adrenaline was welcome as she headed off for a bit of fun. None of the Senshi could really take battle seriously anymore since there was no longer a challenge. Everyone in the criminal world or youma world, for that matter, knew that the combined forces of the vampire lord and his queen, the Moon princess, made Tokyo and even Japan the _worst_ place to be a bad guy.

    The sky was light blue, and the cherry blossom trees were blooming on the horizon as Sailor Mars ran through the city, going to join her leader at a low-class karaoke bar where one of the city's more stupid criminal's had appeared. Baring her teeth in a smile, she entered the smoke-filled room with confidence, wondering if her leader would allow her to take on the skill of a vampire. 

    It couldn't hurt to ask… For now, though, it was time to show the fools just who was running Tokyo these days. 

*** 

    **Author's Notes**: Well, this was a long chapter. Took a while to complete, with a few revisions along the way. ^_^;; This is the end of "Heart of Darkness," (unless I decide to do a sequel one day) so I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please review with your comments and I hope that you've all had a fun romp with me and the vampire's who now inhabit Tokyo. =) 

    I certainly enjoyed writing this, because the subject of vampires is so… Well, I don't want to say _open_ because there are a few "guidelines" to go by… It's quite an adventure when writing with vampires or any supernatural and/or mythical creatures. Except a few more stories from me leaning toward supernatural, fantasy, or even sci-fi. =) Don't be a stranger now, y'all! *winks* 

    Oh yeah-- Who can tell me where I got the line "You gotta know when to hold 'em and when to fold 'em"? I'll give you a hint… It's a song. ;) 


End file.
